Free Rein
by yesfangirlingismylife
Summary: 18-year-old Tris Prior is the first daughter. Her mother, the President of the U.S., keeps her on a tight leash. Tris just wants to be free. Her mother reluctantly lets her go to a concert in France while they're there for politics. During the escape from the bodyguards at the concert, she runs into Four, who gives her a lift to escape. Four knows her, but she doesn't realize that.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Longer Summary:

_ Eighteen-year-old Tris Prior is the first daughter. Her mother, the President of the United States, keeps her on a tight leash. But all she's ever wanted to do was be free. All of her bodyguards who're constantly on her, which she wishes would just go the hell away. She's lonely. But the thing is, she's never alone. But when she goes to France for one week for her mother's politics, she gets to see her friend Christina, who is the daughter of France's president. They've been long-time friends their whole life. She convinces her mother to let her go out to a concert with only two bodyguards. Tris figures out that there's twenty undercover at the concert, and does a costume switch with another girl in the bathroom. Along the way of the escape, she bumps into a mysterious English Four, who follows her around the continent of Europe just make sure she's safe. He doesn't know her true identity. __Or so she thinks._

* * *

**-Paris, France-**

* * *

Tris boarded the airplane to France, angry with her mother and father. Just because her mother was the President of the United States didn't mean she needed to be under 24/7 security. All Tris wanted to do was go to a concert with the French President's daughter and her long-time friend Christina.

"Mom. All I want is a little freedom," Tris said once the plane took off. "You understand, right, Dad?"

The First Man shrugged. "You attract a lot of attention out there, hon. Being as gorgeous as you are, too. There a lot of creepy people out there. You know that."

Tris sighed and rolled her eyes. She was used to not getting what she wanted; her parents raised her to appreciate the things she had. And she did. But not the bodyguards. She understood why they'd want to overprotective, but she's a legal adult at eighteen years old, and she knew how to defend herself.

"I understand," she said. "I do. But Christina really wants me to come to this concert. What if you only sent one bodyguard?"

Tris's mother sighed. "Honey…"

"What about Bud? He's one of the best!"

"Two," Natalie said. "Bud and Tori."

"Seriously?" Tris said with excitement. "Promise?"

"Never ask a president to promise something," her father said.

"I'm not asking the president. I'm asking my mom," Tris said.

Her mother nervously looked at Andrew. "Promise," she breathed.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you, Mom!"

Tris pulled out her phone and started to text Christina. Tris was ecstatic. This would be the least protected she'd ever been. Her mom was in the office since she was twelve, and she had two more years left in her second term.

"Oh, come on," Caleb said. "What about me? Robert will be there. He would want to go too."

Robert Black was the son of Prime Minister Black from England. He and Caleb were close friends.

"Fine. Fine. You four better not get into any trouble, you hear me?" Tris's mom said.

"Yes, Mom," Caleb said. He was the same age as Tris, them being twins.

And the rest of the way there, Tris fantasizes over what it will be like tonight. They say America is free. Everyone is free there.

Not when you live in the White House.

Caleb understood above anyone else. They were always close, they hardly ever argued, and he just wanted to be free, like Tris. They understood each other, which brought them together. All Tris could think about was getting out of all the politics and actually getting to be a normal teenager for once. Well, with the exception of Bud and Tori, who she actually liked.

But Tris was finally free, and she wasn't even in America.

* * *

When they arrived at their five-star hotel, they were immediately swarmed with the press. Of course, the bodyguards protected them.

Tris really saw no need for them. They could handle themselves perfectly well.

Since it was 5:20 now and the gathering at the president's mansion started at six, they needed to hurry.

Of course Tris had a stylist, but she sent her off. Tris knew what she was wearing, and she could do everything herself. She got out her unwrinkled dress from her suitcase and put it on in the bathroom since she was sharing a room with Caleb. The dress was dark blue and knee-length. It went over one shoulder and ruffled at the bottom. She put on navy heels to match the dress, then left her curly golden locks down. She didn't bother doing anything with her hair. Since she woke up early to board the plane, she didn't do any makeup.

She only put on mascara, eyeliner, and lipstick, then she was done. It was 5:40 when she finished, and she stepped out.

Tris and Caleb began to walk over to their parents' room. The bodyguards stepped aside when they approached, and they entered.

"Are you guys ready?" Tris asked.

"One minute," their mother said. She stepped out and smiled.

"Oh, Beatrice," Natalie said, "you look gorgeous."

"Thank you, Mom. So do you."

"Let's go, kids," Andrew said.

They went down the elevator with the bodyguards in each of the four corners. They stepped out, and the press was swarming. They quickly rushed to car to escort them to the mansion.

When they arrived, Tris stepped out, itching to find her friend. The concert started in one hour, and she only had to spend a half our downstairs with her mother to make an appearance.

She immediately spotted Christina, and she spotted her.

"Tris!" she squealed in her adorable French accent.

"Chris!"

They hugged, incredibly happy to see each other.

"How are you?" Chris asked in her best english, even though Tris spoke french just for this reason.

"I'm good. How about you?"

"Fantastic. Are you excited for the concert? I know I am. They're huge here in France. I'm so glad you can come."

"Me too," Tris said. "I'm so excited. This hour won't go by quick enough."

But it did. It was only a half hour, and Christina dragged Tris up to her room.

"Okay," Chris said. "Your hair. Nobody can recognize you. I've got pink, blue, and purple temporary dye for your hair. It comes out with one shower. Which one?"

Tris grinned, wanting to jump up and down. "All of them."

"Let's do this."

In the end, there was dark pink at the top, light purple in the middle, and a dark blue at the bottom.

"I love it! Nobody will even recognize me."

"Okay, now put this on."

Christina handed her black high-waisted shorts with a medium length dark pink tube top that matched her hair. It only revealed a little skin on her stomach. Chris then handed her wayfarer sunglasses since the sun was going down right now.

"This is so cute, Chris. How'd you know I'd pick pink?"

She shrugged. "I hoped."

Tris grinned. "Let's go."

Chris was wearing shorts with a band t-shirt of the band they were going to see, and Tris though she looked great.

Tris kept her navy heels on because they matched with her hair.

They headed out the window. Tris told her parent she was leaving earlier, when she actually went up to Chris's room.

They jumped down stealthily, and exited the property. There weren't any guards out back because they were all busy on the inside.

They were half-jogging, and Tris was ecstatic already. She was totally unprotected, and it felt exhilarating. Bud and Tori were already at the place the band was performing though. The streets were crowded with vendors and people, all trying to get to their separate places.

Christina was dragging her through the streets, and when the got to a more clear area that was less crowded, Tris bumped into a man standing beside his motorcycle, looking down on his phone. His head snapped up.

Tris was still being dragged, but she quickly lifted her sunglasses and laughed, waving. "Sorry!"

And for the slightest moment, he smiled, and she saw his dark blue mesmerizing eyes. "You're fine."

Tris turned back to Christina, and they entered the place. Chris handed the man the tickets, and they entered excitedly.

She immediately spotted Bud and Tori.

Tris was enjoying the concert seconds later in the big crowd up front. She felt so free. So _liberated_.

And she absolutely loved it.

"This is awesome!" she shouted.

"I know!"

Tris looked around, grinning, but it soon faded. She spotted one, two, three, seven, eleven, fifteen, guards undercover with their finger up to their ears holding their comms. Tris didn't know what to think. All she wanted was a little freedom, and Bud and Tori were there still. Tris just couldn't believe it. Her mom never lied to her.

Or so she thought.

"You've got to be shitting me!" Tris yelled.

"What's the matter?" Chris shouted back.

"Guards. My mom promised there'd only be two."

Chris's eyebrows shot up. Then she grinned. "Come with me. I have an idea."

So she did. She lead Tris to the bathroom, and she told her the plan.

Tris switched clothes with a girl with the same hair as her, but kept the sunglasses. Tris paid the girl twenty bucks. Now she had on black Vans with white laces, black shorts, and a white tube top, revealing half her stomach. Tris felt overexposed, but she never felt more liberated.

"Meet me at the World Body-Painting Festival here in a week and a half. Explore Europe. Please. For me."

Tris grinned and hugged her.

The girl in her clothes stomach out and onto the floor, and the guards rushed to her, thinking she was Tris. She quickly slipped past them, and ran out. She could already hear the guards coming after her.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit," Tris said. Tris _had _to get out of here. This was her only chance, and she _would _get out of here.

Then she spotted the man with the motorcycle.

She sprinted over there before she could lose the courage.

"Hey, can I get a ride? Like now?" She looked behind her. They were getting closer.

The man raised an eyebrow and looked behind her, then shrugged. "Sure." He had an endearing english accent. He handed her the only helmet and got on, as did she.

Tris looked behind her again. "Hurry, hurry, hurry," she said to the man.

And he did. They sped off, and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you so much!" she yelled.

He didn't reply, just went faster.

Then a black car roared behind them.

They were trailing her.

He sped up even more, then went into an alley where a car wouldn't fit. He kept going and turned multiple times. They finally had lost them.

The man stopped the motorcycle and got off after Tris did.

Tris took off the helmet and flipped her rainbow hair. She handed him the helmet.

She grinned. "Thanks for the ride." She turned and began to walk down the alley.

"Wait," the man said, jogging to catch up to her. He chuckled. "What's your name?"

Tris thought for a second. Everyone knew her as Beatrice, but everyone close to her called her Tris, and not many people knew that.

"Tris," she said.

"And no last name?"

She shrugged. "What about you?"

"Oh, how incredibly rude of me," he said, smirking in a true english accent. "My name is Four."

She smirked and chuckled, crossing her arms. "What, like the number?"

"_Exactly _like the number," he said leaning forward, also crossing his arms. "So what crime did I just help you commit?"

"No crime. Just escaping from my family."

"Crazy, are they?"

She shook her head. "Nope. In fact they're quite the opposite."

"Oh really?"

"They just keep me on a tight leash. I've never actually been on a motorcycle, or worn clothes like this, or really outside that much."

"I bet they're wealthy?"

She nodded. "It sucks."

Four rolled his eyes. "Because staying in a five-star hotel and having mints laid on your pillow is just _horrible._"

Tris chuckled. "No. It's not like that. I just don't have any freedom."

He nodded. "I get it."

Tris snickered. "I doubt it."

"So where are you going?" he asked, as if he hadn't heard her.

She shrugged. "I don't know. To explore." She grinned.

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? Where might that be?"

"I'm thinking Milan, then Florence, then Venice, then Prague, then Berlin. Once I'm done with Berlin, I'll go to Amsterdam, then London, then finish up in Dublin. That sounds about right. Then I'm coming back to Paris to meet my friend for the World Body-Painting Festival. "

Four's eyebrows rise. "All of that? Why?"

She laughed. "Why not?" She said that to a lot of things; it was practically her life motto. Well, at least, it would be now that she was free.

Four laughed too.

"Anyway, again, thanks for the ride, dude. Four. Number boy." She winked at him. "I'll see you around." She began to walk in the opposite direction of him again.

"Wait," he said again. "Don't you think you'll get lonely?"

She turned around and shrugged. "I'm used to it."

"Well why don't I come with you? I know a thing or two about Europe." He smirked.

She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. "Why would you do that? You don't even know me."

He shrugged and copied herm smiling. "Why not?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_For all of the cities Tris will be visiting, I will be doing research on them for actual facts. Except for the World Body-Painting Festival. It's real, but I don't know that it is in France._

_And updates should be Tuesdays and Thursdays now :)_

* * *

**-Paris, France-**

* * *

Tris was walking around the city of Paris while Four's motorcycle was parked. She was going wherever she felt was right, and Four didn't say anything about it. They crossed the La Seine River, and Tris stood there watching the gleaming light bounce off of the river from the buildings.

"Beautiful," an english voice said, "isn't it?" It was Four.

She nodded. "Very. Never seen anything like it."

For just one more moment she watched, and then turned away. And then she gasped.

"Four! Four, I can see the Eiffel Tower!" She started running toward it as fast as she could.

She thought she heard him mumble something like, "I hate my job."

She didn't bother acknowledging it too much because she was absolutely infatuated with this black tower she'd only seen in pictures and paintings up until now. When she reached the prettiest point, it was in front of the pond that was in front of the Eiffel Tower.

She was breathless. Not only from the beauty, but from her running also.

"Oh my god," she breathed.

Four stood next to her. He said, "Okay, can we go—"

"I have to get up there," she said, cutting him off. There was no way she was leaving without getting up there.

"Tris."

"What?"

He sighed. "We should probably get go—"

"_You _can get going. _I'm _getting up there," she said with a grin. She started running toward the tower, and climbed into the elevator since there was no line.

Four rushed to her side, and hesitantly got into the elevator with her.

Tris grinned at him. She looked out the window of the elevator as they went up.

"Four. Four, you've _got_ to see this," she said, unable to take her eyes off of the beauteous sight.

She turned around to see Four looking like he was going to puke. He closed his eyes and sat down right in the middle of the elevator.

"Hey," she said as she crouched down in front of him. "Are you okay? Are you afraid of heights?"

He gulped. "Claustrophobic _and _Acrophobic. Which, the second, is fear of heights, if you didn't know."

"My god, why did you follow me up here then, you dumbass?" she asked incredulously.

"Thanks for the support," he chuckled.

"Sorry. Sorry. Okay. I'm going to tell you a joke." She paused. "Knock knock."

"A knock knock joke? Really?" someone said with a french accent. The elevator tenant. "Sorry."

Tris smiled. "You're fine." She turned to Four. "Knock knock."

Four smiled. "It's open."

"Do you not know how knock knock jokes work, or something? You guys don't have those in England?" she chuckled.

"Turn around," Four said, chuckling, and stood up.

So she did. The elevator door was open.

"Ah," she said. "I see. Thank you," she said to the elevator tenant, then the doors shut between them.

"Holy shit," Tris mumbled. "It's beautiful up here." Almost all she could see were lights. Just lights. And she'd seen lights before, yes, but never to this extent. She saw big lights, small lights, tall buildings' lights, short buildings' lights, and even lights in the sky. She saw the Le Seine River that ran through the city, and even more lights reflecting off of its gleaming top. She saw the cars' lights from their brakes, but they all blended together because they were up so high. She saw all of the unlit pathways that made the lit pathways pop out so much more.

Four sat back down, closing his eyes.

Tris sighed. "Four, come on. Just look. Please? For me?"

"I don't even know you."

"So?"

"Why would I look when I'm afraid of heights?"

Tris grinned. "Why not?"

Four sighed and opened his eyes. He stood up and gently gripped the railing. He peered through the fence that blocked anyone from jumping.

"Yeah," he said with a raspy voice. "Beautiful."

Tris took out her phone from her pocket and took multiple pictures.

"Hey," she said, "take a picture with me."

He gave her a weird look. "Fine."

Tris held the camera up and managed to fit her face, Four's face, and the outlook of the city all in one picture.

"Can we leave now?" he asked impatiently.

Tris took one last look at the city and its lights, then nodded.

"We need to get to a train station if you want to get to Milan by morning, okay? It's a twelve hour ride."

Tris smiled. "Alright. Let's do this."

Four and Tris arrived at the train station at 11:45. Since we would be ending in France anyway, he parked his motorcycle at his buddy's house. Four said he didn't ask his friend because he supposedly did it all the time.

They walked from there to the station, and they saw the next train to Milan was at 12:05, and they considered themselves lucky. Also, something lucky, Tris had happened to remember her wallet, which contained over $450 in cash, and her credit card. She knew her parents could track her card when she used it, so she decided to use her cash wisely.

She bought her train ticket and offered to buy Four's, but he refused.

"Hey," she said to Four. "I'm going to call my mom so she knows I'm okay. I'll be right back."

Four nodded.

She walked over to the payphone so she couldn't track her cell phone. Luckily it took American quarters, so she put two in. She entered her mother's cell phone number.

"Hello?"

"Mom. Hey."

"Beatrice Prior, what have you done? I know you've escaped from the concert. The bodyguards notified me."

"I wouldn't have if you kept your promise," she shot back.

"Tris. Please come back to the hotel. That's where we all are now."

"No, Mom. I'm fine."

"No you aren't! I know you're hanging around with some stranger who gave you a ride—"

"Mom. He's perfectly fine. Nice, even."

"How would you know? You are so naïve, do you know that?"

"Oh my god. Whatever. Love you, Mom."

Tris began to hang up the phone, but heard her say, "Don't you dare board that train!"

She pulled the phone back to her ear and said, "How'd you know I'm at a train station?"

"Your phone. The guards are on their way, you know."

Tris hung up the phone with no remorse. She angrily walked back over to their table, set her cell phone on the ground, then stomped on it. She couldn't believe her mother had been lying to her for so long about so many things.

That only made her even more angry, causing her to stomp harder. Once she knew it was destroyed, she picked up the pieces and threw them in the trash can.

She sat back down to see Four looking at her with raised eyebrows. She sat down at the table and put her face in her hands, closing her eyes.

"…I bought you a hot chocolate," Four said after a few moments.

She chuckled tiredly and lifted her head so she could see him. "It's July."

He smiled. "You seem like the kind of person who likes hot chocolate."

She wearily and tiredly smiled and said, "Thank you." She sipped the hot chocolate to taste the whipped cream with it. "Wow. This is great. Thank you."

"Of course."

Tris looked at the clock, which read 11:58. "We should probably get going. The train leaves at 12:05, and they're probably already boarding."

Four nodded. "You're right. Let's go."

"That's got to be the first time anyone has told me I'm right." She laughed.

He listed his head sideways. "Really?"

She nodded. "I'm used to it."

Four frowned though. He gave his ticket to the man standing by the door, and so did Tris. They walked around a little and found a "cabin" with a padded bench on both sides.

Tris took the left while Four took the right. She took one last sip of hot chocolate and laid down on the bench. She drifted off when the train began to move, and she said, "Thank you for everything, Four."

About a half-hour later, she felt someone sit beside her, lift her head, and try to put a pillow of some sort under her head. She scooted closer, though, and laid her head on their lap. She was too tired to even care who it was.

"That works too," the person mumbled. The person draped something over her. A jacket, she guessed. He—she figured out it was Four—laid a hand on her arm.

And the thing she thought was, _Maybe it's a good thing my mom is a liar._

* * *

The next time she woke up, it was 8 A.M. She decided to wake up for the day, even though they still had three and a half hours to go.

When she opened her eyes and moved, she realized her head was lying on Four's lap. She quickly shot up, causing him to wake.

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"No," he said with a yawn. "You're fine."

Tris stood up, and since there was a coat on her, it fell to the floor. She picked it up and handed it to him. "Thanks. You know. For the coat."

"Keep it." He motioned to her tube top. "You need it more than I do," he chuckled.

She blushed. "Don't take me for a slut. I had to switch clothes with a girl at the concert with the same hair as mine. Not exactly easy to fine the same hair," she laughed a little and flicked a strand of her colored hair. "But thanks." She put on the black leather jacket that went just below her waist. Luckily, her shorts were still showing, so it didn't look like she wasn't wearing anything under.

"I'm going to go see if there's shop or anything around so I can find a toothbrush, toothpaste, a bag, and a shirt. Do you need anything?"

"I'll come with you."

"I'll be fi—"

"I need to get a coffee anyway," he insisted.

"Okay." She shrugged.

Tris walked around for a bit without Four until she found a little shop. Fortunately, there was toothpaste, a drawstring bag, and shirts. There was even little shampoos.

"Are there showers on the train?" Tris asked the clerk behind the counter.

"Yes," the woman said.

Tris smiled. "Thank you." She set the items down on the counter. They only had small red shirts, but it was better than the tube top. Tris knew it'd be a little snug, but she didn't care.

She found Four in the dining car sipping a coffee.

She didn't bother sitting down. "Hey. I'm going to take a shower and get this color out of my hair. You can use the shampoo after me if you don't mind smelling like a"—Tris checked the label—"'refreshing Japanese waterfall,'" she chuckled.

Four smiled. "Okay. I'll be in our room. Thing. Whatever it's called."

She smiled. "All right, I'll come get you when I'm done." Tris walked over to where the signs pointed to the showers.

Tris went in, grabbed a towel, and then found herself a little shower stall. She stepped in, took her clothes off, and turned on the water. Tris always loved taking showers because she felt as if it were washing away her problems. She only took a five minute shower though, because that's all time it gave. She barely made it because it took so long to wash away the coloring from her hair. As she dried off, she put on her clothes. Once she did, she dried her hair with the towel. When Tris was done, there was no color left, which, strangely, made her somewhat happy. The red shirt she had was long-sleeved and only revealed an inch of her stomach. It didn't look too small on her; just a little short. The sleeves were perfect, reaching her wrist.

Tris saw blowdryers, and she was kind of surprised. This was a classy train.

So she blowdried her hair, and fifteen minutes later, she was done.

When she was walking out, she heard a woman talk beside her. "Say," she said, "aren't you the First Daughter? Beatrice Prior?"

Tris's heartbeat picked up. "No," she said. "But I get that a lot." She gave a polite smile.

"Oh. I'm sorry to bother you."

She politely smiled again. "You're fine."

Tris stepped out. She hoped no one else would recognize her. She definitely hoped Four wouldn't recognize her now. He probably wouldn't. He was from England.

Tris stepped into the little cabin and smiled. "Hey. Here's the shampoo."

Four's eyebrows were risen, and he was staring at her. "You look… nice. I mean, without your hair colored. You look natural."

Tris blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. "Thank you." She held the shampoo out to him.

He took it, then got up. "Thanks. I'll meet you back here."

Tris smiled, then nodded. "Okay.

And an hour and a half later, they heard a speaker saying something in Italian, then French, then English. Tris knew all those languages though due to travel with her mother.

"We have arrive at Piazza Duco d'Aosta, Milan, Italy. If you aren't continuing to Rome, please take all luggage and exit. Thank you for riding Euro Rails."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_If any of you are from England, please correct me if I'm wrong on any facts. I'm just going off of some research I've done._

_(And yes, this is **somewhat **based off of the movie Chasing Liberty.)_

* * *

**-Milan, Italy-**

* * *

Tris didn't wait for Four to start heading off of the train. She rushed off with her drawstring bag, and was immediately breathless.

Four came out and stood next her, also in awe. "Where to?"

Tris took a breath. "I've always wanted to see the Duomo…"

Four smiled. "Let's go. I can see it from here."

She squinted and saw it.

"What all do you want to see today?" he asked. They still stood by the station.

"Well after the Duomo, I want to see the Sforza Castle. Its natural foundation dates all the way back to 1358. It wasn't until 1450 that Francesco Sforza—who was a military figure high up in the government—decided to reside there for good. He had so many construction workers come in to expand it, and his fourth son, Ludovico Sforza, even called in Leonardo Da Vinci, and handful of others. It's amazing. Then I want to see Italy's oldest mall, 'The Galleria Vittorio Emanuele II.' Not because I like shopping, but because there are four sets, per se, of tile. They represent four major cities in Italy—Turin, Milan, Florence, and Rome. For Turin there's a bull, for Milan there's a white flag with a red cross, for Florence there's a lily, and for Rome there's a wolf. On the Turin, the bull, the tile is worn out on the bull's… you know. Because people spin on it for good luck. And then there's "The Last Supper" painting by Leonardo da Vinci at the Santa Maria delle Grazie church. That's it for me. The Last Supper line will probably take three hours. Is that okay?"

"Of course. You really know all your history, huh?"

She shamefully smiled. "I think all of this is much more interesting than America. Don't get me wrong, it's awesome, but this has so much more culture and depth, and legends and… I love it."

Four smiled down at her. "We need to check what time to board the train to Florence. Florence's next on your list, right?"

"Yep. Good thinking with the tickets so we know what time to be back."

They walked over to the booth with the screen and searched trains to Florence.

"Okay," Four said. "There's one that leaves for Venice at 11:17 P.M. and arrives at 7:09 A.M. There's a layover Florence for four hours. How about that one? Cause we can sleep awhile, go to Florence, the sleep again. Then we get to Venice."

"Perfect. Let's buy em."

"Alright." He placed two tickets for the order, and insisted he paid. She gave him the cash for it, but he wouldn't take it.

"Four!" she said. "Take it."

"No. Now let's go to the Duomo."

When they arrived, Tris was in awe. She lifted her sunglasses from her face and set them on her head. She'd always seen the pictures, but never did she imagine she'd actually see this.

"Did you know," she whispered, "that there are one hundred thirty-five pinnacles and spires?"

"Yes, actually, Ms. History," he said chuckling.

Tris smiled and reached for her phone. She felt nothing in her pocket though.

"Shit. I have nothing to take a picture with now," she sighed.

"Good thing I bought a disposable camera." He smiled and took it out from his pocket, then gave it to her.

"Four. You did not have to do that." But she took it anyway. She loved photography, and she was so glad that she could take some pictures. Even if it were with some shitty disposable camera. She took a few pictures, then motioned for Four to join her. She lifted the camera and got their faces in along with the cathedral.

"Here, here, let me take a picture of the lovely couple," said an old Italian man with an accent.

"Oh, no, we're not—," Tris began, but Four cut her off.

"Thank you. We'd really appreciate it." Tobias smiled and Tris handed him the camera.

Four stood there and wrapped his arm around her waist, and then smiled for the camera. Tris did the same.

"Ah, yes, perfecto," the man said, handing them back their camera.

"Thank you," Four said.

"Questo è bello, grazie mille," Tris said. "Terrò questo per sempre."

"Ah, you speak the language?"

"Yes," she said with a smile. "Your language is a beautiful one."

The man smiled and turned to Four. "This one's a keeper." He winked at the two, then walked away.

Four and Tris smiled at each other, and Four said, "What did you say?"

"Thank you." She winked at him and started to walk in.

Four followed, quickly catching up with her.

"Holy…," Tris trailed off.

"Yeah."

"These glass windows are amazing." She put her fingers on the window and slid them across.

Tris was amazed by the beauty. She couldn't believe what she was missing out on all this time. She wished she escaped sooner. She didn't think anything could top this beauty, but she still had seven more cities to go.

They walked up the stairs and toward the roof. She stepped outside and said to Four, "You don't have the follow me. I know you're acrophobic."

"Of course I have to follow you," he mumbled.

He and Tris climbed to the roof, and walked alongside the spires. And annoyingly enough, the people up there too.

"These are beautiful."

Four stepped closer to the spires, and also closer to the edge. "Wow," he said confidently. "Almost as beautiful as London."

Tris smiled. "I take it you grew up there?"

He smiled, most likely from the memories. "I was actually born in the U.S. Moved to London with my mother when I was twelve. Picked up the accent."

She nodded. "I've always loved British accents. Sounds so fancy. Oh my gosh! Say basil. Like, you know, the herb."

"Basil." But when he said it, he said it like "Bazzel."

"What about… adult."

"Adult." He pronounced it "Ahdult."

"Oh, oh! Do mobile." Tris pronounced it "Moebull."

"Mobile." But he said, "Moebyle."

Tris laughed during every pronunciation.

"Are you done?" He grinned.

"One more. Say aluminum."

He smirked. "Aluminium." Since British spell it differently, he said, "Al-loo-mini-um."

Tris laughed again. "Oh my."

"I love it when Americans say winklepicker." He said "whinkle-pickah."

"Winklepicker. What is a winklepicker?"

"A shoe with a pointed toe. Winklepicker."

"Winklepicker," Tris repeated.

"I love it when you say that."

Tris was somewhat surprised when he said "you." He could've said, "I love it when _people_ say that." But it was more directed towards _her_.

"Well I love it when you say aluminum."

"Me specifically?"

"I could say the same to you," she said matter-of-factly.

He just chuckled. "It's cute. You seem so… I don't know. Just the way it rolls off your tongue is so adorable." He smiled, looking out at the city.

"Because the word _winklepicker_ can really turn a guy on," she laughed.

Four laughed too. "I never said that you turned me on, I just said that I think that your accent is cute."

"Hey," she said, "technically, you're the one with the accent."

"Agree to disagree," he said, then winked at her. He looked out on the city, then gulped. "I think I'm done up here. Shall we?"

Tris cast one last glance toward the city, and then turned away. She stepped into the door that led them there, then started going down the steps.

Tris said, "Ready to go to the Sforza Castle?"

* * *

"Welcome to Castello Sforzesco," the woman said in Italian. "You are free to wander around wherever, but please know there are security guards all around." The woman handed them pamphlets, and then smiled.

"Grazie," said Tris, then nodded at her.

Four and Tris began to wander the halls that seemed infinite.

When they reached a big, square, patch outside that was coated with tile, Tris said, "Sala della Balla."

Four raised an eyebrow at her, confused. "Translate, please?"

"The ballroom." She walked around a little since no one else was out here. No one probably read the pamphlet or even knew what this little patch was. "Galeazzo Maria was Francesco Sforza's first-born, so he inherited everything. He often used this ballroom for what we know today as tennis."

Tris continued on rambling just like a tour guide as they walked through the castle.

"So," Four said, "I know you said 'grazie' to the woman who handed us the pamphlets, but what did you say to the old Italian man at the Duomo? I know you didn't just say thank you."

"I said, 'This is so nice, thank you very much. I will keep this forever.' Satisfied?"

He shrugged. "I was just wondering. No need to get your _winklepickers_ in a twist."

Tris chuckled. "You…" She shook her head.

"I… what?"

"I don't know. You're just quirky and weird. But it's funny." Tris pulled out the disposable camera from her drawstring bag and snapped a picture of one of the frescoes. Then she turned it to Four and snapped a picture real quick. He was quick to tell, though, so he crossed his eyes and made fish-lips.

Tris laughed a beautiful laugh. She wondered if he thought it was beautiful. If it was more beautiful than the Paris lights, than the Duomo's spires, than Sforza ballroom, and maybe even more beautiful than London. Tris thought Four was an attractive man; she did. And his accent even more.

She must have been looking at the picture for awhile, because Four said, "What, are you going to hog it all to yourself?" He snatched it out of her hands and snapped one of her. All she did was smile, showing no teeth. She didn't even mean to give a good smile, but since she was laughing, it was a real smile, not a picture forced one. She still had her sunglasses on, so he wouldn't have been able to see the happiness in her eyes.

But it was there. It was most certainly there.

Four grinned at the picture, then put the camera in his pocket. "I think I'll be keeping this for now."

"Four!" she whined. "Give it."

"Technically it's mine. I bought it."

She sighed. "Fine. Whatever."

"Shall we get to the mall?"

"You say mall funny," she giggled. "It sounds like 'mool."

"Not as weird as aluminium though, right?"

They ended up at the mall about thirty minutes later, then found the four sets of tiles.

Tris happily gazed at them. They first went to Florence's lily, Milan's white flag with the red cross, Rome's wolf, and lastly Turin's bull.

Tris put her tiptoe on the worn out divot, then spun. When she was done, she smiled.

"What are you doing?" Four asked.

"It's good luck to spin on the bull."

"So… To 'The Last Supper' then?"

"Not until you do it."

"Tris."

"Four, just do it. What harm can it do?"

He mumbled something, then spun on it. When he was done, his was dizzy. He almost ran into her, but she steadied him by grabbing his shoulders.

"Are you okay?" she laughed.

He shook his head, as if to shake the dizziness away. "Yeah. I'm good."

"Let's go eat our last supper," Tris said, snickering.

"You did not just say that," he chuckled.

"Well you're laughing, aren't you?"

When they arrived, the wait was two and a half hours, which was better than they expected.

"So, what do you want to do in Florence at 3 A.M. in the morning?"

"Well first I want to walk the Lungarno. The Lungarno is a river there, and they have a beautiful pathway along it. During the walk, I want to eat some gelato."

"That's it?" he asked.

"I'm a simple woman," she chuckled.

He laughed.

Tris and Four made it to "The Last Supper" at 7:45 P.M., and it ended up taking three and a half hours to get there, not two, but it was definitely worth it. There was zero photography permitted, and they only got five minutes to look at it. Tris was somewhat disappointed, but glad she got to see it.

At 11 o'clock, they were headed back to the train because it left at 11:17. Tris handed the man the ticket, and she boarded the train to Florence.

"Departing at 11:17 P.M., we are headed for Florence, Italy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

**-Florence, Italy-**

* * *

As Tris sat on the bench of the train to Florence in the dark, she got her camera out of her drawstring bag to see the pictures Four had taken. The first one she recognized she didn't take was the one of her smiling at the Sforza Castle. She was in front of one of the frescoes. The next one was of her in the bell tower holding onto the railing and looking down. Next was in the same setting, except, she'd put her sunglasses up and put her hair behind her ear. She was looking at the camera and shyly smiling. Her elbows were leaning on the rail, and her butt was sticking out. Not on purpose, but because she was leaning onto the rail. She remembered him holding up the camera to take this one. The next was of her walking, but it wasn't focused on her butt, and she was thankful for that. The next one she remembered. It was her walking backwards, smiling, telling him to catch up. At the time she had a little hop in her step, and she seemed a little more happy. Next: her spinning on the bull, grinning. And after that, in the next picture, was her sticking her tongue out at him childishly as they waited in line for "The Last Supper." That was the last one she caught him taking. Then next time he took one, she could see her body, and the rest around her was black. She couldn't believe he'd taken this.

She looked over at him sleeping on the padded bench, and glared.

Before she'd started looking at the pictures, she was sleeping. She slept as soon as they got on the train, but she just woke up about fifteen minutes, and she'd known she wouldn't be going back to sleep until they arrived at Florence. So she had grabbed the camera and started looking at the pictures. But while she was sleeping, he must've taken a picture of her. She'd been sleeping on her side, and her hands gathered at her chest. Her hair had been swept over her shoulders, and she'd had a peaceful look on her face.

She evilly grinned a cheshire grin and squatted down with the camera in hand. She snapped the picture, grinning, and scrambled back before he could wake. He shuffled, then opened his eyes. Tris was already back on her bench facing him.

She sat, looking at him, and said, "Can't sleep?"

He shook his head. "No."

Tris looked out the window from her bench, then got up to get a better view.

"You know something I noticed about you?"

"What's that?" she asked quietly, still looking at the city view from the train.

"You laugh a lot. Even when something isn't all that funny, you laugh. And you have a nice laugh. I've concluded that you like laughing."

"Ride bene chi ride ultimo."

"That means…?"

"'He who laughs last, laughs longest.'"

"Something else I've noticed: you love to adore a city's beauty. Not many people take a moment to just stare anymore. They just get on their winklepickers and start walking again," he chuckled.

Tris smiled and looked over him with a tilted head. "What's your last name?"

"What? Why?"

She shrugged. "I feel like I hardly know you at all."

"Eaton. What about you?"

She shook her head. "Nope."

"You like to keep things mysterious. Okay." He shrugged. "Middle?"

"Elizabeth."

"Do you know why? A lot of people put meaning into their children's middle names."

"Elizabeth Cady Stanton. She was a—"

"Woman's right activist. I know."

"You know your american history?" she asked nervously.

He nodded. "Yeah. Not much about recently though."

"Oh," Tris said, relieved. "What about you? Middle name?"

"Frederick," he grumbled, "because of Frederick Douglass. Woman's rights activist, actually. Kind of funny because we both are named after activists."

"I take it one of your parents were born in America?"

"Both, actually. And me. I moved to London at twelve. Been in love with it ever since."

"Oh. I guess after—what, six years?—you pick up an accent."

"I'm actually 21. So nine years to pick up an accent.'

Tris's eyebrows rose. "I took you for 18."

"Really?"

She smirked then. "A buff one, at that. But I'm only 18. So you're three years older than me."

"I actually just turned 21 three weeks ago, so really only two years. Let's go with two," he said, nudging her shoulder and winking.

Tris laughed. She didn't say anything for a few minutes, but all they did was look through the window at the blurring lights that went by so quick they couldn't comprehend them. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Four was looking at her, though, when he said, "Yeah." He paused. "Very."

Tris was looking at him too, and she could only think of the space in between them. She started to stand her tiptoes little by little.

And then the door opened.

How cliché.

"Oh, no, I'm interrupting. So sorry." The man had an Irish accent. He was african-american and had on a tropical flower shirt. He was wearing khaki cargo shorts and a large backpack on his back.

"No, no, you're okay. Can we help you?" Tris asked politely. She was hardly irritated.

"I thought this one was unoccupied because I knocked and there was no answer."

"I'm sorry, we must not have heard you knock. Do you have any place to stay?"

"Oh, this was actually the last room, but I can—"

"No, please, stay here, I insist." Tris moved to her bench and grabbed her drawstring bag along with her camera and moved it over to Four's. She sat on her side, though, while Four sat on his.

"Thank you so much." He sat down a foot or two away from Four on his bench.

"Oh, and I'm Tris. And that's Four. My friend."

He nodded and shook both of their hands. Four was strangely quiet that whole time.

"So, are you two, like…"

"No," Tris immediately said without looking at Four. "No. Good friends."

He nodded. "Okay, sorry. My name's Uriah. I'm from Ireland."

Four just kept looking out the window, as if nothing had ever happened.

"What takes you to Florence?" Tris asked him.

He shrugged. "My idiocy."

Tris chuckled. "Me too. I'm actually—"

"I'm going to get a water. I'll be right back," Four said, then walked out before Tris could object.

"I did interrupt, didn't I?" Uriah asked.

Tris sighed and shook her head. "We were about to kiss for the first time." She scratched her neck then said, "But it's better that we didn't."

"Why not? If you feel something then that's that. You can just turn it off."

"No, but I can try forget about it."

"And how long have you been friends with this Four?"

"About three days," she chuckled. "But we've spent every second with each other."

"Oh. And you've just been doing what, exactly?"

"I'm traveling Europe, and he helped escape out of someone trying to catch me. He decided he wanted to travel with me."

He laughed. "You're a criminal?"

"No. Just escaping some people."

"And you just… let him follow you?"

"Looking back, not the wisest decision." She smiled. "But he's great company. Super funny. British accent. Super adorable. He seems very mean and angry on the outside, and that's what I thought at first, but he's so nice on the inside. That sounded extremely cheesy, but it's true."

"All passengers," the comm said, "we will be arriving in Florence, Italy in approximately two minutes."

"Are you continuing to Venice?"

Uriah nodded. "I'm meeting an old friend, though, so I won't be bothering you and Four."

Tris smiled and stood, grabbing her bag. "Okay. Well, we'll meet you back here when the train starts up again." She opened the door and saw Four walking down the hallway.

"Hey," she said. "Still up for some gelato?"

He smiled and nodded. "Want to start heading to the doors?"

Just then, the announcer said, "We've arrived at Florence, Italy, at 2:19 A.M. Those of you heading to Venice, please keep your boarding passes and come back at 4:30 A.M. ETA to Venice is 8 A.M."

The doors opened and Four and Tris stepped out, trying to weave their way through the crowd.

Tris spotted a blinking sign that blinked brightly, "OPEN 24 HOURS." It looked like a convenience store.

"Four, I bet they have gelato there."

"Let's check it out."

And they did. They ended up having gelato machines, which made them happy, because they both thought it'd be hard to find some at two in the morning. They found the Lungarno River and its pathway, and began walking.

They hadn't taken a bite of their Italian ice cream yet, so they clinked their cones together and said, "To gelato."

They both got stracciatella, which was chocolate chip, and they both loved it.

"This is better than America," Tris said.

"So gelato is better than ice cream now?"

She shook her head. "It's better than America as a _whole_."

Four laughed. "You look ridiculous."

"What? Did I get some on my face?"

Four reached over and shoved it in her face. "Yeah. Just a lot." He grinned at her.

"Four! You bastard!"

Tris wiped it off her face, then smeared it on Four's.

"You little…"

Tris started running down the rocky trail, laughing.

"Tris, get back here!"

She only laughed at him, then stopped running. "Truce," she said when he caught up.

"Truce," he agreed.

Tris led him over to a bench and they sat down, cones still in hand. "So," Tris said.

"So," he repeated.

Tris smirked and said chuckling, "I bet you gotta little thing for me, huh?" She then winked at him.

Four looked at over her, smiling, not even surprised at what she'd said. He only winked back at her.

She just chuckled. "Why did you really follow me onto the train? I can take care of myself, if you're, like, worried that I'm some damsel in distress."

"Well, according to you, I have a little thing for you, don't I?" He grinned.

"I was just teasing you," she chuckled.

"Oh, really?" he asked. "I bet you gotta little thing for me, eh?"

She shrugged and took the last bite of her cone. "Well you_ were_ the one who was leaning down to kiss me…."

"And you _were _the one to stand on your tiptoes."

Tris smiled, looking at river. "C'mon. Let's start walking." She stood up and waited for him.

He finally did, and they started walking.

Tris faintly heard music, but she couldn't place where it was coming from. Four must've heard it too, because he bowed and extended his hand. "May I have this dance?"

She just smiled and grabbed his hand. Four laid his hands on her lower back and hers went around his neck. They were about half of a foot away from each other, so Tris stepped closer and laid her cheek on his chest. He kissed the top of her head, and she pulled back completely.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm leading you on. I'm totally leading you on. I can't really… do this."

"Do what?"

"Romance isn't exactly a feasible option for me right now, Four."

He sighed. "Yeah. Sorry."

"Me too," she whispered.

When they got back to the train, Uriah was already asleep on her bench.

Tris sat down on Four's, and they sat next to each other awkwardly.

She kept thinking how she wished she wasn't the First Daughter, she wasn't American, she wasn't under 24/7 security, and she wasn't Beatrice Prior. She wished she was just some lost soul that traveled Europe searching for it. And she would've happened to run into Four, and he would've happened to follow her. And she wished she wasn't so naïve. She'd known this man for about all of three days, and she was already about to kiss him. She hardly knew anything about him. She wished she didn't care about him, and she wished she'd never met him. She wished she didn't care.

Because she knew she couldn't afford to care.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

**-Venice, Italy-**

* * *

They arrived in Venice at eight o'clock, and Uriah was with them. Four and Tris got their train tickets to Prague, and they had to leave Venice at eight P.M., so they had twelve hours here. Uriah said he had to leave at five though, and that'd be the end of their time together. He was going to Berlin instead of Prague.

"So," Four said. "What's on your list of adventures for Venice?"

"I want to eat some authentic Italian food. After that, go on a gondola ride. Super cliché, I know. But that's it, really. Take shitloads of pictures."

She gasped, as if she remembered something. "I want a tattoo!"

"No," Four said. "There's no way I'm letting you get a tattoo."

"I can do whatever I want Four," she laughed. "You can approve of what I'm getting though, if that makes you feel better. I already know what it is though."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," Four sighed.

"How about we walk around town a little," suggested Uriah.

And they did. They went into little shops, but didn't buy anything. Four somehow got a hold of the camera, much to Tris's dismay.

They finally found a tattoo parlor, and they went in. They looked at the tattoos on the wall, even though Tris already knew what she was getting. She grabbed a piece of scrap paper off of the desk and a pencil. She sketched two connected eighth notes, a sixteenth note, a singular eighth note. She showed it to Four, and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Where at?"

"Right here." She pointed behind her ear. "They'd be super small."

He sighed.

"It's not like I'm actually going to listen to you if you say no, but it'd be nice knowing you don't think I'm an idiot for doing it."

"Okay," he said, then handed the paper back to her.

An hour later, Tris's tattoo was permanent, and she was happy with it.

After that, they went around town some more, and Tris found a little shop with some cute girls' and guys' clothes. She pulled them inside, and Uriah had said, "Oh, shopping!"

From what Tris could see, Four waited outside for them, scanning through the pictures on the camera.

Tris came outside in her new dress an hour later with her tattoo bandage off. The dress was black on top with some pink roses on it and some green leaves, while the bottom was a pink that matched the roses on top. She kept the Vans, which looked cute with the dress. She kept on the sunglasses too.

She said, smiling, "Can you believe this was only ten bucks in American money?"

Four quickly snapped a picture of her before she could protest.

"Four. Don't."

"You look like a model! Just let me take one more."

She groaned and stepped onto the center of the abandoned brick road. Four scooted back so he could fit in all of the settings around her. Tris put her hands on her hips and smiled.

"Oh, come on," he said. "Act like a model. You know you want to!" He laughed and took another while she was laughing.

Tris crossed one leg over the other, pulled her skirt out a little with one hand, and looked everywhere but the camera.

"Perfect," he said, nearing her.

"I can't believe I just did that," she grumbled. "Do you like photography?"

"It's my life-long dream that I know will probably never happen. But yeah, I've always wanted to be a photographer."

"You never know until you try," she said, smiling.

Uriah came out minutes later, and Four took a picture of him too. They walked around a little more, and Four took a picture of Uriah and Tris by the river, their heads next to each other and grinning.

Tris snatched the camera from Four's hands and motioned for him to stand in front of the river.

"No," he said simply.

"What about if I get in with you? There are, like, no pictures of you on here."

He sighed. "Whatever. Fine."

Tris smiled and handed Uriah the camera. Four leaned back against the railing and put an arm around her shoulders. Tris put an arm around his waist, and together they smiled.

"Okay, now do a silly one."

Tris blew up her cheeks and placed a kiss on Four's cheek. His face went red and his eyes went wide. Uriah chuckled and took the picture.

At 4:30, they were at a restaurant beginning to sit down.

Uriah said, "It's already 4:30. I should be getting to the train station." He smiled sadly.

Tris hugged Uriah. "I hope we see each other again. Four, get in here. Group hug!"

"C'mon, Four," Uriah said. "It's all right. We have a chickie buffer! She takes away all of the man-on-man discomfort."

Four laughed and joined.

"We'll miss ya, Uriah," Tris said, then waved.

He waved back and turned away.

They then sat down at the outdoor restaurant alongside the river.

Two hours later, they were stuffed with food. Tris reached for her drawstring bag and opened it, then searched for her wallet. She remembered she left it in her back pocket, then reached there. But it wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Four. Four, oh my god. I think Uriah stole my wallet."

"Woah, woah, relax, I have mine…" He reached for his back pocket, and he gave her a look that said, _"Fuck."_

"Run," Tris said. So they did. They sprinted to the nearest alley, and the waiter along with a security guard followed them.

They found a small canal bridge, and Four said, "Jump."

They jumped in together and came up quietly to see the waiter and guard nowhere to be found. And then they laughed.

The man at the gondola boat said, "Ah, gondola?"

"Yes," Tris said.

"No," Four said at the same time.

"Ah, yes, yes, my first customer! They assign me at this bridge and I tell them, 'No, no, no one will come to Gianno's bridge!' and look at me now! Oh, me madré will be so happy!"

"Um…," Tris said, "we don't have any money…"

The gondola man, Gianno, frowned. "Well, then, I'm sorry. No ride."

"But, sir," Tris said, "you see, we're newlyweds." She looked at Four, hoping he'd play along. "Right? Right, honey?" She kissed his cheek.

"That's right, sweetums." That word sounded so peculiar in his British accent, but Tris loved it.

"Oh, I just adore you when you call me that."

There was silence until Gianno said, "Your love is beautiful." He looked flustered. "But no money, no ride."

"Please, sir, we were married against our parents' wishes," Tris said.

"We tried to stay apart, but it was no good," Four continued.

"Exactly. I would rather die than live another day so I didn't have to live with out my…"—Tris winced—"lover."

"We have nothing, but we have everything," Four said. It was quite beautiful though.

"We've come so far on nothing but the currency of young love," Tris said, touching a hand to her heart.

Four gave her a weird look, smiling, but she winked at him without Gianno noticing.

"Ah… Yes, the canal is free for you tonight."

"Thank you, thank you, sir. So much," Tris said as she and Four climbed into the boat.

Gianno stood behind them with the oar and said, "Ah, where does this go again?"

Four gave Tris a worried glance.

"Just kidding! I kid, I kid."

He began to move the boat.

"I think we did pretty good," Tris said, so Gianno wouldn't hear.

"I don't know. I got a little worried when you went so far as to the currency of young love," he chuckled.

"Hey, hey, we got by."

"True."

"You know," she said, "I just married you, but I know nothing about you."

He sadly smiled. "There isn't much to know."

Tris gave him that look that said, _"Oh really?"_

"Okay, okay. Tobias Frederick Eaton. Twenty-one years old. Born in Chicago, Illinois, America. Moved to London, England when I was twelve with my mother after she left my father. My father wasn't a very good man. Always at work, never at home. My mother… she wanted him to make the big gesture."

"Big gesture?" Tris asked quietly.

"You know. 'I'll quit for you. I'll stay home for you. Darling.' But he didn't. Because they don't really do that, do they?"

Tris didn't say anything. "I don't really know what people do."

He just sadly smiled.

They went under another bridge, and standing on the next one were Bud and Tori, the secret service bodyguards, the waiter, and the security guard.

Four and Tris looked at each other quickly and then Four kissed her. Tris's eyes went wide, and she didn't kiss back. She realized what he was doing though. It would hide both of their faces. So Tris kissed back and closed her eyes. She knew they had to've been under the bridge by then, but neither of them pulled back. Tris laid a hand on his neck, pressing him closer.

Eventually though, Tris pulled back slightly, and their noses were just an inch apart. She awkwardly turned away and looked at the water below them.

"I take you back to your hotel now, eh?" Gianno suggested.

Tris chuckled. "Ah, no. We're actually getting on a train."

"With what money?" Gianno asked suspiciously.

"20 young love dollars," Four said, chuckling.

"Ah, I see. I let you off near station."

"Thank you, Gianno," Tris said.

Tris was angry, but she didn't let it show. Sure, she kissed Four back, and she liked it, she did, but there were better ways to hide. She specifically told him she didn't want… whatever they had. Not they had anything.

_We don't have anything. You've known him for three—almost four—days. You don't even know his favorite color._

"Hey, Four?"

"You can call me Tobias, if you want," he said warmly smiling at her.

She didn't return it. Just simply asked, "Tobias, what's your favorite color?"

He seemed somewhat surprised at her question. "Um… probably dark red or dark blue. What about you?"

"Violet," she said plainly.

She decided from there on out, there would be no flirting. No teasing. No hinting. No trifling. Just… friends, she supposed.

They arrived at the train station fifteen minutes before it left, and they thanked Gianno. The train was already boarding, so they got on. They found a room identical to the last train; a bench on each side with a window. Tris took off her drawstring bag and stood by the window. She saw the canals, shops, and even little gelato places. Tobias stood next to her and looked out too.

Tobias softly grabbed her shoulder, turning her toward him, and he kissed her again.

But she quickly pulled back. "What are doing?"

"I'm sorry. I just thought… because of the boat…"

"That was so we wouldn't get arrested. And by the way, there were much better ways to hide."

"You kissed me back even when we were past the bridge," he pointed out.

She looked out the window again and whispered, "I was caught up in the moment."

"Pushing people away and denying yourself of love makes you weak, not strong. Especially when you do it out of fear."

"If I could be with you and get to know more about you, I would gladly take that offer. But I can't."

"And why not?"

"Because!" she yelled. "You live in London, and I live in America, for one."

"But we still have Prague, Berlin, Amsterdam, London, Dublin and France. Six days, at the least. Just six days we could do this."

She laughed. "And then what? I'm not going to put myself through that torture for someone I barely even know." She turned away and said, "Now, I'm going to go to bed and pretend like Venice never even happened, because I don't want it to be awkward tomorrow. So goodnight, Tobias."

"All passengers, we are leaving now. ETA to Prague: 8:30 A.M."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**-Prague, Czech Republic-**

* * *

Tobias woke up before Tris did, and he smiled when he saw her. Then the memories came back from last night, causing him to frown. He knew it was best to stay friends, but it was hard for him. She may have only known him for four days, but he's known her for longer.

His phone started to vibrate in his pocket, and he decided to answer it this time. It'd been ringing all day the day before, and he just didn't care. He hadn't answered it since Milan.

He stepped out into the hallway and answered it. "Eaton."

"Where the hell have you been?" Bud yelled.

"Hey, listen, she's here, and she's safe."

"Eaton, we've been trying to reach you. You're orders have changed."

"What?"

"You're assignment has been over since you jumped onto that train to Milan."

_"__What?"_

"Listen, you've got to bring Prior in. Now. We've got a plan—"

"No. I told her I'd take her to the World Body-Painting Festival in Paris next week. We can meet you there."

"Four, she needs to be brought in _now_."

"No. Feel free to follow us Prague, Berlin, Amsterdam, and London, but there's no way I'm going to let you ruin this for her."

"What do you mean?" Tori said. It must've been on speaker.

"This is the freest she's ever been. You should see her. She… she's herself. All this time I've been protecting the first family without evening knowing them, and now I know her. I always thought she was some snooty brat with a perfect family, but now that I know her… She's an amazing person. And no one will ever get to know that because she's locked up in the land of the free."

"Oh, you've got to be _kidding_ me," Bud said.

"What?" Tobias asked.

"You have a thing for her, don't you?"

"I am one of the secret service agency. I do not have a crush on my assignment."

"Shit, man. Yes, you do."

"No. I don't."

"Christ, you guys aren't married, are you?" Tori said.

"What the hell? No."

"Well we just received intel from an agent that spoke to Gianno Peretti. He says that you two were newlyweds. And you kissed on the boat."

"That's only half true."

"You kissed her?" Tori asked incredulously.

"Only to protect our faces from you guys, the waiter, and the security guard."

"And what about after that? Did you get back on the train and snog each other's faces off?"

"She kissed me back on the canal because she knew what I was doing. I tried to kiss her again on the train, but she pulled back. Said we only had five days together, and she didn't want to put herself through the torture of having to do that. Happy? Is that what you wanted from me? Wanted me to tell how I like the most wanted girl in America right now?"

"So she likes you back. Fan-freaking-tastic," Bud mumbled.

"No, no," Tori said, "we obviously aren't happy about that. Struggling, young love sucks. But… with her… you can't be with her, Four. Just talking from friend-to-friend."

"Don't you think I know that, Tori? I was already thinking about quitting, but now I can just get fired. Please fire me."

"We don't have the authority for that. Plus you'd really quit for her? You've known her for four days."

"Not her. I want to be a photographer. Always have. You know that. I've just had some extra encouragement lately."

"Let me guess," Bud mumbled, "from Free Rein."

Tobias had almost forgotten that Tris's code name was Free Rein. "Of course from Free Rein," Tobias confirmed.

"Four, you're one of the best young agents we've got out there," Tori said.

"But I'm not happy doing this, Tori. That's the thing."

"You're headstrong, and I know that I won't be able to stop you. But please. At least wait to quit until we get Free Rein in."

He paused, and the only thing he heard was the crackling line. "Okay."

"We won't follow you guys, but I want two updates a day. One per night, one per morning. All right?"

Tobias nodded, even though he knew they couldn't see him. "Okay."

"And—Four?" Tori asked.

"Yeah?"

"Take care of her."

Tobias sighed. "I will. I have been."

"Okay. Talk to you tonight."

And with that, Tobias hung up. He didn't want to call them twice a day, but it was a million times better than them coming to take Tris in.

He wanted quit right then and there. Half because of his love for photography, half not wanting to lie to Tris any longer. She didn't know about the call he'd received about her mother telling him to stay with her until the other SSAs—Secret Service Agents—arrived, but she wasn't supposed to know he was an agent. But what he hadn't realized was that he'd disobeyed orders by going to Milan. He thought he was just supposed to follow her wherever she may've roamed. Never would've he've disobeyed his president's orders. Well, not until now. There was no law about being a secret service agent and kissing one of the first family. But he felt like it probably wouldn't have been allowed. Tris was wrong about him living in London though. He obviously lived in America because he was a secret service agent, but he'd never dropped his British accent. He'd moved back to America at the age of twenty because he wanted to visit Chicago again. Little did he know he'd be recruited for the agency a year later. His father one too. He had never been home, therefore never being close with him. It was just him and his mother. Always. He never relied on anyone else. Sure, he had friends, but he never trusted them like he did his mother. Sure, this made him sounds like a momma's boy, but he never cared. Sure, he had girlfriends, some he really liked, but he always had trust issues.

But when he met Tris, those issues suddenly seemed to've faded. That was why he told her his real name. Not because he liked her, not because he wanted her tell him who she really was—even though he already knew. He told her because he trusted her. And he obviously didn't go throwing that word around a lot. The only reason he hadn't told Tris he was a secret service agent was because 1) she would've hated him, 2) she wouldn't have trusted him, and 3) she would've stormed off and been all alone in a continent she knew nothing about. Well, she knew a lot about it, but not the people. She always saw the best in people, which was a good and bad thing. Good: she never judged too quickly. Bad: she trusted too quickly. Perfect example: Uriah coming into their room and her immediately offering for him to stay.

Tobias didn't know how long he stood out there thinking about her, but he knew it had to've been at least fifteen minutes to a half-hour. He quietly tiptoed back into the room, and Tris's eyes fluttered open.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Tobias," she whispered, then plopped her head back down onto the seat. "I'm tired," she said quietly.

"You can go back to sleep if you want," he said gently. "We only have about a half hour left till we get to Prague, so it'd only be for about twenty minutes."

"No," she said as she stood up, stretched, and yawned again. "I'm up now." She sat back down.

Tobias sat down on the bench across from her. "Did you sleep all right?"

She shrugged and looked out the window. "Eh. Okay, I guess. Where did you go?"

"Just out in the hallway. Some friends from France called me wondering where I am."

"Oh."

"So," Four said, "what's on your list for Prague?"

She shrugged and laughed. "I don't really know."

Tobias chuckled. "What do you mean, you don't know?"

She shrugged again. "Exactly what it sounds like. I kind of just want to walk around a little."

Tobias smiled an shook his head. "You are _somethin'_."

"Hey," she laughed. "I am awesome."

"Have you ever been to London? I don't think so. That means you aren't awesome. I am. Nanah nanah boo boo, stick your head in doo doo," he said, sticking his tongue out like a seven-year-old.

Tris laughed. "Well, I'll be awesome in a few days."

Then Tris shivered, as if she were cold, and Tobias immediately took off his jacket.

"Here," he said. "Take it."

"N—"

"Yes. Take it."

Tris sighed and took it. Tobias felt her freezing fingertips and about recoiled back.

"Shit, Tris, you're as cold as Antarctica."

She smiled at him and put on the jacket. It was already warm from his body heat, so he hoped she'd been warm enough by then.

"Thank you," she said. "For everything, really."

He smiled. "My pleasure."

Tris was looking at the ground, and her head slowly moved up so she could see him. "Why did you tell me your real name?" she asked, squinting.

He shrugged and looked out the window. "I trust you."

"What? Why? We've known each other for five days."

He turned back toward her. "You just have that personality."

She listed her head, confused.

"I just feel like I could tell you anything. Spill out my hopes and dreams," he chuckled.

Tris smiled. "So do it. Spill out your hopes and dreams to me."

Tobias raised his eyebrows. "You can't be serious."

"I am. I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

Tobias stayed silent.

"Passengers, we will arrive in Prague, Czech Republic, in approximately two minutes," the announcer said after the deafening silence.

"Oh, looks we're out of time," Tobias said.

"Nice try," Tris said as she stood up and put her bag on her back. "You're telling me on the way to Berlin."

"Fine."

Tobias and Tris got off of the train, then found when the next train to Berlin left. The next was at three in the afternoon, so that'd give them five hours to wander. But if they took that train, they'd arrive in Berlin at 8:30 P.M., therefore getting to see the city at night. Granted, it would still be amazing, but Tobias knew Tris was disappointed when they looked at the tickets. It was either that, or leave the next night.

"I know you may not like this that much," Tobias said, "but we're going to have to sneak onto that train."

Tris evilly grinned. "I've got that covered."

They walked around town awhile, and Tobias ended up getting a hold of the camera again, causing Tris to punch him in the arm. It hardly hurt him though.

"Tobias, I know you're taking pictures of me," Tris said, not even turning back to see if he was. And she was right. Tobias was lagging behind, and he'd taken a few of her. He couldn't resist. This girl was every photographer's dream.

Every man's dream.

They walked around Prague mainly enjoying each others' company rather than the city.

They were walking on the Vltava River when Tris said, "So since we're just talking here, why don't you just spill out all of your dreams to me now?"

"I was really hoping you'd forget about that."

"Oh, c'mon. It can't be that embarrassing."

He laughed. "I've always wanted to be a photographer. Ever since I was seven. My mom got me a super nice camera when we moved London, when I was twelve. Before that I just had a shitty disposable one, like the one we have now. Which I actually love working with, strangely enough. I've never really liked working with people when I take pictures, but I just couldn't resist it when we were in Venice. You looked—still look—beautiful, and I mean that in the most non-romantic way," he said, chuckling.

Tris blushed, but laughed too.

Tobias continued. "I love landscapes and and architecture, mostly. I—"

"I went through the pictures that you took when you stole the camera in Milan, and there were hardly any of architecture or landscapes," Tris pointed out.

Tobias smiled. "You were distracting me."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yes. Really."

"_I _was distracting _you_? More like the other way around."

"How do you mean?"

She huffed. "Please. Have you seen yourself in this leather jacket?" Tris plucked the sleeve of Tobias's jacket, which she was still wearing.

He stopped in his tracks. "Oh, so now you're saying I'm the distraction? I'll let you in on a little secret." He dropped his voice to a low whisper and neared his face more toward hers, then said, "I've been restraining myself since Venice not to beat up every guy who checks you out. And don't even tell me a guy wouldn't check you out." Tobias pulled his face back.

Tris raised her eyebrows disbelievingly at him. "Oh, what_ever._"

Tobias shook his head and started walking again. She really didn't understand how beautiful he truly thought she was.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**-Berlin, Germany-**

* * *

Tobias and Tris were on the train to Berlin. They had to sneak on past the guards, who Tris seriously thought were blind. They didn't do much in Prague besides flirt, if Tris had to be honest. She'd told her herself the day before that she was absolutely 100% done with flirting or any other type of romance with this guy, but she was lying.

Flirting?

She fuckin' _loved_ that shit.

Tris Prior was a natural flirt; she did it with everybody. She loved teasing people, but usually in a non-romantic way. But with Tobias she just couldn't help herself. She loved the sensation through her veins when his face neared hers. And when he called her beautiful she felt like she was about to burst. And when they were in Prague and Tobias got extremely close to her she felt like she was going to pass out. But nothing—_nothing_—topped the canal in Venice. Sure, the incentive to do it was so they wouldn't get caught, but both Tobias and Tris knew it was more than some coverup. There were much, much better ways to hide, and they knew it, but the kiss worked, and they got a little more out of it than they would've if they'd hidden under the bench.

But as much as Tris loved it, she knew they couldn't do it. She lived in America; he lived in London. She was the First Daughter; he was a photographer. Surely her mother and father would not approve of an English freelance photographer. Much less, someone that wasn't even from their _country_. Obviously her parents would just love someone who was a true patriot for America at heart and came from a family that was too. He legally was a U.S. citizen, but probably wasn't all that loyal to the states. He always did talk about how much he loved London.

Tris hoped she'd love London as much as Tobias did. She'd done so much research about it, and she even wanted to go to college there at King's College London, or KCL. She actually _really _wanted to go to college there. She was already working on her essay to be accepted. They only had a 13% acceptance rate though, so she was scared. Terrified, actually. KCL was #16 of all the colleges in the _world_. She wanted to be accepted in because of her grades and her hard work though; not because her mother was the president. And Tris worked. She did. Straight A's since her sophomore year. She'd never even gotten a C. Ever. The lowest grade she'd ever gotten was a B- in pre-algebra when she was in sixth grade. Point was, she really, really, really wanted to get into this college.

But she didn't think about what would happen if she did get accepted. She didn't think about what would happen if there actually _was _a chance between them. She didn't think about what it would've been like if they maybe—just maybe—had a chance at actually being something.

It was too painful to think about something she knew would never happen.

"So," Tobias said. "you never did tell me all of your hopes and dreams."

"Man, I have to do that too?"

Tobias laughed. "You promised."

Tris groaned. "Okay. Beh, da quando ero un bambino, ero un bambino ho voluto essere un fotografo, e—"

"Could you maybe say this in English, not Italian?" Tobias chuckled.

"You never said I had to say it in English," Tris said with a shrug. "So technically I don't."

She continued. "Proprio come te, amo la fotografia, ma non lo so. Non l'ho mai detto a nessuno, oltre a mio fratello. I miei genitori vogliono che io vada in politica e tutto questo merda, ma non ho mai piaciuto. La fotografia è sempre stata una delle mie vere passioni. I miei genitori sanno che mi piace la fotografia, ma non è che io voglio essere un professionista. So che mia madre e mio padre mi aspettano di seguire le orme di mia madre, ma non credo che posso. La fotografia è la mia fuga. Mi fa sentire ... gratis. Su questo grande viaggio, mi sono mai sentito più libero. Con una macchina fotografica e un biglietto del treno in mano, mi sento inarrestabile. Voglio andare a King College di Londra. Hanno sempre. Hanno solo un tasso di accettazione del 13%, però. Ecco è la parte principale non voglio che tu sappia circa. Sono assolutamente terrorizzato di quello che potrebbe venire di esso. Ma probabilmente non voglio entrare in KCL comunque. Quindi c'è mie speranze e sogni. Spero che vi sia piaciuto."

"Tris. Please tell me what you said," he said, laughing.

"Fine. Just like you, I love photography, but you don't know that. I never told anyone besides my brother. My parents want me to go into politics and all that shit, but I've never liked it. Photography has always been one of my true passions. My parents know that I like photography, but it's not that I want to be a professional. I know my mother and my father are waiting for me to follow in the footsteps of my mother, but I don't think I can. Photography is my escape. It makes me feel… free. On this big trip, I have never felt more free. With a camera and a train ticket in hand, I feel unstoppable." Tris paused for a second. "I want to go to King's College London. Always have. They only have an acceptance rate of 13%, though. Here is the main part I don't want you to know about: I am absolutely terrified of what might come of it if I do move to London for college. But I probably won't to get into KCL anyway. So there's my hopes and dreams. I hope you enjoyed."

"So… what you're saying"—Tobias stood up—"is that we actually have a chance?"

Tris stood up and crossed her arms. "A 13% chance," she said with a sad chuckle. "But I barely know you. I mean, what's your favorite food? Do you like vegetables? Can you roll your tongue?"

Laughing, Tobias said, "My favorite food is Yorkshire puddings. I love vegetables." And then he rolled his tongue.

Tris looked down and chuckled, then lifted her head. "Even if we did get together, my parents would never approve. They don't even know I applied to KCL, actually. They want me to go to _Harvard_."

"They have more than half the acceptance rate. I mean, not that you couldn't get in. You totally could. I was just saying."

Tris smiled. "Thanks for the boost of confidence."

Tobias seemed somewhat flustered, which confused Tris. He tucked his hands into his pockets and rolled back and forth on the balls of his feet, then said, "I know this may seem really quite rude and too straightforward…but may I kiss you?"

Tris laughed. "Well at least you asked." And then she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing him closer. Tris assumed Tobias was over the moon at this.

However, Tris said against his lips, "But I think we should wait until I get into KCL. Because the odds are slim."

Tobias breathed out. "Right. Of course. I get it."

But neither of them pulled back.

Tris grabbed the collar of his leather jacket with both hands, pulled him down and kissed him again. Tobias seemed startled by her, but quickly responded. She kissed him for awhile, but finally decided to pull back, but only slightly, so their foreheads were resting on each others. She never wanted to pull back; she always wanted to feel this closeness. But she pulled back anyway, smiling.

"Some temporary goodbye kiss you got there," he chuckled.

Tris smiled again and blushed. She couldn't stop. "Uh, yeah, I guess. Um, well, I think I'm going to go get a drink at the bar. Can I get you anything?"

"I'm coming with you. And really? A bar? You're eighteen. You have to be 21 to drink."

"And, legally, I can drink. We're in Germany."

Tobias sighed. "I can't stop you, but I can watch over you."

"Oh my gosh," she said as she stepping into the bar car. "My first alcoholic beverage!"

Tobias just laughed. "I'd recommend wine for you."

"No way, man," she scoffed. "We're in Germany. I'm having a beer."

They sat down at the bar counter and the woman came over, suspiciously eyeing Tris. "Aren't you a little young to be orderin' a drink?"

Tris pulled out her ID she's had with her all along and handed to her. Luckily it wasn't in her wallet when Uriah stole it.

The woman gaped. "You're—"

"Tris," she said with a wink. "Just Tris."

Her eyes were wide and she handed Tris her ID back. "Uhm, right. What can I get you?"

"You're best beer."

"And for you?" she asked, turning to Tobias.

"I'm good."

"Okay," the woman said. "I'll have that right out."

Tris turned toward Tobias, who was thoughtfully staring at her.

"You'd look cute with pigtails," he decided.

Tris raised her eyebrows. _"Pigtails?"_

Tobias just nodded.

"What makes you think that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. Like, the low ponytails over the shoulders. Not the super high ones. You know what I mean."

"Yeah. But—seriously?"

The woman brought Tris's beer over, and she thanked her.

"Wait," Tobias said to her. "Could I trouble you for two of those hair ties on your wrist?"

She looked down at her wrists, then took two out of the five off of her wrist and smiled. "Keep 'em."

"You're too kind."

"You've got to be joking," Tris deadpanned.

He just simply handed them to her.

Tris grunted, took a sip of her beer—which was surprisingly good—and took the ties. She parted her hair in the back, half and half. She put the two halves into strands over her shoulders. She then smoothed them out, then said, "Satisfied?"

"Very," he simply said.

Tris just rolled her eyes and took another sip of her beer. "Oh, by the way, with the canal thing and stuff, you should know that was my first kiss."

"What?" Tobias asked incredulously. "I wouldn't have done that if I'd known!"

Tris shrugged. "It's no big deal."

"It was your first kiss, Tris. You remember that forever."

"That was special to me. C'mon, what's more romantic than having your first kiss on a canal in Venice?"

Tobias dryly chuckled. "It probably makes it much more less romantic that it happened because I didn't want us to get arrested…I don't even know if we'd be where we would be if I hadn't, to be honest."

Tris humorlessly chuckled. "So if you hadn't kissed me in Venice, you don't think _any _of this would've happened? Like, with us?"

He shrugged. "I guess not. You aren't exactly one to convey your feelings all that forwardly."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" she snapped.

"None of this probably would've happened if it weren't for the fact that I kissed you in Venice," he said, shrugging nonchalantly.

"So what you're saying is that I'm not brave enough to pull a move?"

He shrugged. "Well..."

"Attention passengers, we will be arriving to Berlin in approximately two minutes."

Tris took the last sip of her beer and slid a few bucks under the glass. She was beyond angry. "If it weren't for Uriah on the train when we met him, I would've kissed you. And I'll have you know that I am a very brave person. I don't take lightly to being called a coward, which is practically what you did. There's a difference between being reckless and brave. And when I kissed you today_—twice_, might I remind you—that was obviously a reckless decision that I shouldn't have made. Goodbye, Four." With that, she quickly stood up so he couldn't catch her and briskly walked toward their cabin. Since she was small, she could weave through the crowd trying to get to the door. Tobias…not so much. She got her drawstring bag at their little "room" and found the nearest exit off of the train.

"Attention passengers, we've arrived in Berlin, Germany, at 8:37 P.M."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Short chapter. Sorry :(_

* * *

**-Berlin, Germany-**

* * *

Tris cursed. She cursed to herself—in her head, of course—all the way to the Berlin Wall. She hoped Tobias thought she wouldn't go there.

She was beyond angry. Being brave was one of the things she valued most. And she thought she was brave. She knew there was a fine line between bravery and recklessness. She thought that she was taking a risk and being brave earlier when she'd kissed Tobias. _Twice. _But no, that was not the case. Rather than brave, kissing Tobias was reckless. She thought she'd get in KCL and that that would solve all of their problems. She didn't realized that _they _would be the problem. "They" meaning them as a couple. "They" meaning Tobias. "They" meaning Tris. "They" meaning their compatibility.

_I've known him for, like, less than a week, _she reminded herself. She couldn't believe she'd been so stupid as to kiss this man four days within knowing him, which was on the train to Prague. Then that night on the train to Berlin it would turn into six days.

Tris arrived at the most visited spot of the wall and stood, just staring at the beautiful graffiti full of lines, wisps, swirls, and strokes. Just looking at it made her feel high.

Even though it was nighttime, she could still see pretty well because the city lit up the night.

She spotted someone stumbling out a nearby bar, and then she gaped. She recognized the big backpack, new cargo pants, and new tropical flowered shirt they'd gotten in Venice.

It was Uriah.

"Uriah! You son of a bitch!" She ran toward him, but he didn't move. Just said:

"Ah, Tris. Hello." Definitely drunk.

"Give me back my wallet."

Uriah smiled. "All of it's in there. Here's Four's."

Tris took them and put them in her drawstring bag. "Why are giving these back so easily?"

He shrugged. "These guilty feet have got no rhythm when I dance."

"Well…Have a good life." Tris began to awkwardly walk away from him. She couldn't believe he was still in Berlin. That was where his train was going when the went their different ways in Venice, though. She wanted to get away from Uriah as soon as possible. There was no way she was going to let anyone steal her things ever again.

Tris still walked along the famous Wall of Berlin, running her hand across the cold concrete. Back in the 60s if she'd touched this, she would've been shot on point. She couldn't think of anything else other than the eighty people that died trying to escape to a better life. Many families had been separated by the wall. Because it was put up overnight, men and women at work had been separated from their families, also.

Tris couldn't fathom what it would've been like. She could've been standing on the ground where lives were taken.

She _was _standing on the ground where lives were taken.

Interrupting her thoughts was an annoyingly familiar voice, yelling, "Tris!"

She groaned and turned around, only for the fact that she had his wallet. "Can I help you, Four?" she asked.

He sighed. "I'm sorry. I mean it."

She scoffed. "Said no guy ever."

"Listen—"

"No. Here," she said, sticking his wallet out to him. "Ran into Uriah."

He took it and checked it. "Did you look through it?"

"Why would I do that? Do I have something to be suspicious of?"

He shook his head. "Just curious."

"Okay. Well. Bye." Tris turned back around, her back to him, and started walking again.

He easily caught up to her, but she didn't look at him.

"You really think I'm just going to let you go out of your own free rein?"

Tris stopped mid-step and spun toward him. _"What did you just say?"_

He paled, but didn't seem to notice. "I asked if you thought I was just going to let you go."

"After that," she demanded.

"Free rein?" he chuckled. "It's something common in London. What's the big deal?"

She breathed out. "Nothing,"—she closed her eyes—"nothing at all."

"Are you sure?" he chuckled.

"Positive," she snapped, glaring at him out of annoyance.

"Oh," he said, "you won't be able to get rid of me that easily, to answer my own question."

"Figures."

"Sorry," he said, not really sorry.

"How sincere." She rolled her eyes.

"Just because your here," she said, "doesn't mean I'm going to talk to you. I hope you know that."

He sighed. "Noted. But that means _I _can talk to _you_."

"No it doesn't," she said harshly. "Don't speak to me."

"Are you really that mad? I didn't mean to call you a coward. I was just trying to make a point that you aren't always that direct. I mean, when you kissed me this morning that was obviously direct. I was actually genuinely surprised when you kissed me.—And more than once, at that. You tend to surprise me frequently, Tris. In no way would I ever, _ever _purposely hurt you in any way, shape, or form. Ever."

Tris didn't react to a word he just said. She heard him, processed it, but she wasn't going to let him know that. She just kept walking straight.

"And," he mumbled, "you didn't hear a word I just said."

"I heard you plenty," she shot at him, "but I kind of don't want to acknowledge it."

"It'd be easier if you'd just forgive me. I'm with you until Paris. Or at least act like you don't hate me till then. For my sake."

Tris sighed and turned toward him, stopping in her tracks. She crossed her arms and looked down. "I don't hate you, Tobias."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "'Cause it sure seems like it."

"You wouldn't believe how long I've had to fake it," she mumbled.

"Fake what?"

She threw her arms up to her shoulders in distress. "Everything. Life. Who I _am_."

He frowned. "Let me guess. Hiding your real love for photography."

"Ding, ding, ding!" Tris shouted, frustrated. "You've got a winner!"

Tobias just sighed again.

Tris calmed down, sat on the ground, and leaned against the wall, tilting her head back. "I'm sorry I'm so moody. I've been so stressed, but so free at the same time. I don't hate you though.

And I… I don't like being called a coward. You just really pissed me off, and I got mad for a stupid reason. So I'm sorry."

Tobias sat down next to her while she was talking. When she was done, he just said, "It's fine. If anything, it my fault. But I don't to argue about that either."

She sighed and leaned her head on Tobias's shoulder.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "What do you want to do in Amsterdam?" he asked.

"Anne Frank House, for sure. Then the Artis Zoo. It's one of the oldest ones on the continent."

"All right. We'll have to check for train listings."

She sighed. "All right." But she didn't move a muscle.

"Which requires movement," he chuckled.

"Hey, I didn't see you gettin' up on _your _damn_ winklepickers_," she said as she got up.

"Well, I'm pretty tired, so my legs feel about as strong as _aluminium_," he chuckled.

Tris smiled. "Did you play any sports when you were a kid?"

"Random, but okay. Soccer in America, but switched to calling it football when I moved London. That's it though. What about you?"

"Volleyball, basketball, and track."

"I believe we only have basketball in England. No volleyball or track."

"Wow."

"What was your favorite of the three?"

"Definitely volleyball. It was so much fun," Tris said, smiling at the memories. "I played year-round."

"Neat. I don't think I've ever played the sport."

"I'll have to teach you someday," Tris said, smiling.

Tobias sincerely smiled down at her. "Yeah," he said. "Someday."

They arrived at the train station at 10:30 P.M., then checked the listings.

"All right," Tobias said. "There's one that leaves at eleven, midnight, then six o'clock in the morning." He turned to her, as if to ask her which one pick.

"Um… eleven, if that's all right? All I wanted to do in Berlin was see the Wall, so, unless you want to do anything else, eleven is good with me."

"Eleven it is." So Tobias bought their tickets, much to Tris's annoyance.

And ten minutes later, they heard an announcement:

"Attention passengers of train Berlin to Amsterdam, we are now boarding. Please have your boarding passes ready. Thank you for riding Euro Rails."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_TFIOS, anyone?_

_And yes, this is partially based off of a movie called Chasing Liberty. Please don't give me any crap about stealing or taking this idea, because my story is actually pretty different._

* * *

**-Amsterdam, Netherlands-**

* * *

Tris and Tobias arrived in Amsterdam at 6 A.M. They just got off the train there, and Tris immediately started going toward the direction of the Anne Frank House. She was just going off of the pamphlet she'd gotten on the train.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?" Tobias asked unsurely.

"Positive," she said, then bit her lip.

She only know French, Italian, and English, obviously. She only knew French and Italian because of her mother's political affairs, but no Dutch. Dutch was the national language of the Netherlands, and Tris had absolutely no clue what anything meant.

"Er… Do you know Dutch?" she asked, chuckling.

He laughed. "Absolutely not."

She sighed. "I'm trying to figure out the address. Help?" she asked.

He leaned over her shoulder. "Well, it looks like we're on Keizersgracht. We need to make a right on Leliegracht, then left on Prinsengracht. Then we're there."

"Too many 'gracht's, dude. Why can't the world just have one language? It'd make life so much easier."

"That's actually a pretty good point there," he chuckled.

She shrugged and dramatically flipped one of her pigtails over her shoulder, as if she were _all that_, and said, "I know."

They arrived at the Anne Frank House at 6:30 A.M.

"What?" Tris exclaimed. "They don't open till nine!"

"There's a café across the street, maybe we can chill there for two and a half hours. I don't know about you, but I need a freakin' coffee."

Tris groaned. "Fine."

So they walked across the street to the café that had an incredibly weird Dutch name and ordered a coffee for themselves. They sat down at the table that had just two seats. The waiter quickly brought out their drinks, and Tris thought Tobias had an evil look on his face.

"Tris. I have an idea."

Her eyes widened. "You look villainous. I don't like it."

"I'm not up to no good. I just have an idea I think you'd like. C'mon." Tobias stood up, leaving Tris alone at the table. She quickly followed, coffee in hand, and found him outside.

He led her over to the canal and raised his arm to canal man, hailing him.

"Tobias, I need to save my money. We've still got London, Dublin, and then back to Paris."

"I've got this covered," he said, smiling.

"No way. You've paid for so much—"

"Tris. Stop talking. He's already pulling over to us."

She just sighed. Either this guy was rich, or someone supplied him with money. Either way, he had money.

She and Tobias were the only ones on the boat besides the driver.

The driver started to steer boat, leaving Tris and Tobias to each other.

"I wish you'd let me pay," Tris said.

"Oh, stop complaining. Isn't this, like, every girl's dream?"

She smiled. "I guess. But I don't like to consider myself a part of the large population that is normal. Plus it's much more romantic in Venice," she pointed out. "At least I thought it was."

He nodded. "Yeah. It's because it was dark out."

"Well, that," she chuckled, "and that fact that you kissed me."

"Minor detail…," he said, scratching his jaw.

She laughed, but said, "Are you okay? You seem kind of… blah. I don't know. What's on your mind?"

He shook his head and looked at the water. "Nothing."

"You are a big, fat liar. Tell me."

He sighed. "I've just been thinking."

"About…?" she pressed.

"How we only have today, London, and Dublin," he said with a shrug. "Just kind of depressing to think about."

"I know," she said. "But we'll spend a day here, two in London, if that's all right with you, and then a day in Dublin. Then we'll see a little of each other in France at the festival. Then I have to go home. And maybe… there's still KCL…"

"And what are the chances of you actually contacting me?"

Tris rolled her eyes and sighed. "Obviously I'm going to try."

"Doubt it," he whispered.

She was somewhat angry at him. "Why do you say that?" Tris asked.

He just shook his head, clearly stating he wasn't going to tell.

"Whatever," she said, then turned toward the ferryman. "Say, don't you get a lot of business the summer? Or is today just slow?"

"Today is national holiday," the man said in a Dutch accent. "Everything closed."

Tris's mouth dropped. "So all the museums… the zoo?"

He nodded.

"You've got to be joking."

"I do not kid."

"Oh my god," Tris mumbled.

"Looks like we're going to London today," Tobias sighed.

"Wait," said Tris. "I have another idea."

* * *

"No fucking way," Tobias said. "There's no way I'm doing that. You know how I feel about heights."

"Tobias, please? We can be in a double."

He paused. "You can do that?"

"Yeah. Pleasssssse?"

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Bloody hell."

So they got strapped in to the straps on the bridge stood on the other side of the bars.

"I can't believed you talked me into this," he whispered to her because their faces were so close. The double cords made them extremely close.

"Oh, come on. Bungee jumping can't be that bad. I'm terrified too, if that makes you feel any better," she said in the same tone.

"Then why are you doing it?"

"Sometimes," she whispered, "the things that scare you are the most worthwhile."

Tobias breathed. "1… 2—"

But Tris jumped, taking him down with her, and she was half laughing and half screaming as she clung tightly to Tobias. They reached the very bottom, they were splashed with water from the river below them. They were swinging, but it was over.

And their faces were less than an inch apart.

"Hi," Tris whispers, causing Tobias to laugh.

"Cheerio," he said, all British-like.

There were unhooked from the bungee cord and went down in the water, and they both were laughing.

When Tris popped up from the water, she said, "That was awesome."

"I can't believe I let you do that," Tobias breathed as he swam over to her. "I can't believe I let _myself _do that."

Tris smiled him. "I guess we're both feeling pretty brave today."

"You make me brave," he said.

"You're brave all on your own."

"I don't think so. You do something brave. It's easy."

"I just jumped off a bridge. That was reckless, not brave."

"Then do something brave. Not reckless."

"Brave?"

"Yeah."

"Like what?"

Tobias smugly grinned. "Kiss me when I least expect it."

"You'd consider that brave?" she chuckled.

He shrugged. "Yeah."

"So I can pick any time to kiss within the timespan till France?" she clarifies.

"Yes," he said with a nod.

"Challenge accepted."

They heard the boat to come pick them up, and as it did, Tris couldn't help but think when she'd do it.

Tobias and Tris camped out with the other bungee-ers. The guy who owed the business had a bunch of his friends and invited us to come with since they had an extra tent. Since they hadn't bought their train tickets to London yet, they agreed.

* * *

They were sitting on some tree stumps away from the other, but still near the fire. She walked back from the fire with two s'mores in her hands.

"Hey," she said as she sat down next to him. "I got you one."

"Thanks." He took it from her and munched on a bite.

Tris took the two graham crackers apart and wiped some of the marshmallow on his face. She grinned.

"Just so you know," he said calmly, "that is extremely hot."

"Oh my god," she laughed guiltily. "I'm so sorry." She began to wipe it from his face. She discarded it into the grass.

Britt, Dutch girl and owner of the bungee business, walked over to them and handed Tris a tent.

"Hi, Four."

"Britt," he said, smiling over at her.

"So…" Britt nodded over towards her tent and looked back at Tobias.

"So, no."

She shrugged, sipped her beer, and walked away.

"For a guy who claims to be eternally alone," Tris said, "you sure do get a lot of offers."

Tobias sighed and looked at her. "And rejections."

Tris sighed too. She felt horrible because she knew it was directed toward her.

"You know what?" he said. "Maybe I will go talk to Britt." He stood and began walking there.

"No," Tris quickly said, stopping him by grabbing his arms. "Don't. You can't seriously be attracted to her."

"I don't know," he said, smiling. "I could see myself in the mountains living with little Hans and Gunter," he chuckled and started walking away more.

"Tobias, don't," she said.

"Why not?" He crossed his arms.

"'Cause… I don't trust her."

Tobias rolled his eyes walked one step more.

"Because I don't think she's remotely good enough for you either."

"Tris," he said, turning around. "Can ever just say what you _really _feel?" he asked exasperatedly.

She looked away toward the glistening river with moonlight bouncing off of it.

"That's what I thought," he said quietly, then walked away some more.

"Because I'm jealous as hell," she said to him. "Because I'd hate to see with Britt—I'd hate to see you with any other woman because not only did I adore kissing you in Venice, but in Prague too. You drive me crazy, but in a good way. And I am just so un-bloody-hinged just being near you," she finished.

Tobias slowly leaned toward her, and Tris put a hand on his cheek, whispering, "I can't kiss you."

He closed his eyes, frustrated. "Of course you can't."

"I would, but you'd be expecting it. So I can't," she said as she grinned.

"Oh, come on," he groaned.

"Sorry," she said. They were still close to each other's faces. "It'll come soon enough," she said simply.

"Time is going to go by so slow."

"It doesn't matter how fast you go, just as long as you don't stop." Tris pulled back and walked toward their stumps. She quickly set up the tent with Tobias's help after he snapped out of his daze.

They ate just one more s'more and went to sleep.

Tris woke up with her face nuzzled into Tobias's neck. She didn't recoil out disgust or fear, but just sighed happily and nuzzled it farther.

He woke up about fifteen minutes later, and Tris was still awake. When Tris was sure he was awake, she rolled over and smiled at him.

"Hi."

"'Ello."

"I wish I could kiss you," Tris said, smiling.

"You can," he said, chuckling. "I mean, I'm totally not expecting any kiss right now. Like, I'd be so surprised if you kissed me. Seriously."

Tris grinned and got up. Since she was still in her dress, she said, "Hey, I'm changing. Turn around."

So he did, like any respectful man would, without protest.

She couldn't stand all the way up because the tent was low, so she changed her into her red, long-sleeved shirt sitting down. She easily put on her black shorts then said, "Okay. I'm good." Then she started to put her hair into pigtails. She'd suddenly been doing that a lot more often since Tobias had mentioned it on the train to Berlin.

She sat down and gathered her things into her drawstring bag. "We should get going, probably. I want to get to London ASAP. I'm crazy excited."

He smiled and sat up, shirtless. "It's gorgeous. You'll love it." He put on his shirt and gathered his things. "All ready?"

Tris nodded.

"It's nine o'clock and it takes about nine hours to get there. If it's alright with you, we can just stay at my mum's house tonight."

They stepped out of the tent. "Taking me to meet your mom? That's a pretty big step in our relationship," she teased, nudging him.

"We're in a relationship?" he asked as he smirked.

"Anywayyyy," she said, changing the subject, "what've you got planned for me in London?"

"Well, first—"

"Aw, are you guys leaving?" someone shouted.

They turned to see Uriah and Britt. Britt was the one that had shouted.

"Yeah," Tris said. "We've gotta catch a train to London. Thanks for everything."

"No problem. Have a good one," she said.

"Group hug?" Uriah asked.

"No way," Tris and Tobias said at the same time.

When they arrived at train station, they bought the tickets that left for 10 A.M.

"There's this thing called Eurostar," Tobias said. "It's an underwater tunnel from France that crosses the English channel to London. It's amazing. First we have to go south, leave the Netherlands, go through Belgium, then get to the point where it begins to get underwater, which is in France. You'll love it."

Tris smiled.

Next thing they knew, they were boarding the train.

"All passengers to London, England, we are leaving Amsterdam, Netherlands, at 10:02 A.M. ETA to London: 7:14 P.M."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

**-London, England-**

* * *

Tobias and Tris were on the train to London. She was in the shower, and that was when Tobias decided to call his mother.

"Mum?"

"Tobias?"

"Yeah. How are you?"

"Good. I haven't spoken to you in about two weeks. What's been up with you? You usually call me at least once every three days."

"Sorry. I'm in a bit of a… situation. You see, I'm with the First Daughter of the United Stat—"

"What?!" his mother exclaimed.

"Mum, it's okay. I'm an agent, remember?" he chuckled. "Fully capable. Anyway, she basically escaped from this thing in France, and I've been assigned to her. We've been all over Euro—"

"You're in Europe and you didn't even tell me? Tobias," she breathed.

"I know, I'm sorry. This was supposed to be strictly business. But she and I need a place to stay. Would you mind if we stayed there tonight?"

"Of course you can stay the night."

"Another thing… She doesn't know I'm an agent."

"Tobias Eaton, you can't be serious. You've been lying to her?"

He sighed. "If she knew who I was, she'd be roaming the continent unknown to her by herself. She can't know. And she can't know you know her, either. Okay? Please, Mum, just trust me on this."

"Okay."

"Another minor detail. We kind of… have a thing for each other."

"Tobias Frederick Eaton," she said, exasperated.

"I know, I know, Mum, but… she's an amazing girl. Really. You know my fear of heights?"

"Of course."

"She got me to go _bungee jumping _yesterday."

"You're joking."

"Nope."

"She sounds like she'll get you into trouble."

"Mum, I don't care about this job. I'm quitting after this and coming back to London."

"We'll talk about this later," she said adamantly.

"Okay. Bye."

Tobias hung up and blew out a breath.

He knew his mother wouldn't be all that happy about a last-minute overnight stay, but he knew she'd let him stay there. He also knew his mother would disapprove of him harboring the First Daughter at their place. Nor would she have approved of them having a thing for each other. He didn't care if she disapproved though. He knew that if anything worked out with him and Tris, that her parents would loathe him. He figured they'd want her to be with a politician from a good family, not a freelance photographer that's not even from their country. Well, technically he was, but there was no way he was moving back to America.

And Tobias kind of hoped Tris thought the same and would stay in England after she graduated. Disobey her parents' wishes to be with him, to live in London…

But he knew that hope was far-fetched. He knew it would probably never happen because he was just a boy from England and that she was one of the most adored people in America.

He was just the boy that was from England, and he couldn't change that fact. He was just a photographer. Not from an important family, not a politician, and certainly not good enough for her. Nowhere near good enough. Tobias hoped she didn't care though. Hoped she didn't care he was from England, hoped she didn't care he was kind of a loser, and really, really hoped she didn't care he'd lied to her about being an agent.

The sad thing was that he knew it'd ruin whatever chance he had with her.

Tris came back into the cabin and sat down on the bench questioningly looking at him.

"What?" he asked.

"If I kissed you in your sleep, you couldn't expect anything, right?"

He chuckled. "You're digging too deeply."

She smiled. "I know. But I'm trying to figure out when the best time would be to do it."

He just shook his head. "Do you have anywhere certain you want to go in London?"

"I trust you as my tour guide. Except one thing I know you won't like."

"What?" he asked unsurely.

"The London Eye. You know, the big ferris wheel thing. I've always wanted to go on it, but I know your claustrophobic and acrophobic, so I can go up by myself."

"Tris, you got my to go bungee jumping. You can make me do anything," he chuckled.

She smiled. "Seriously though. You don't have to."

"Yes I do."

* * *

"Attention passengers of Eurostar, we have arrived in London, England, at 7:11 P.M. Please take all luggage and exit the train. Thank you for riding Euro Rails."

So Tris and Tobias exited the train and Tris said, "Am I awesome now?"

Tobias smiled down at her. "Totally."

"Now would be a totally cliché time to kiss you," Tris said. "It's a shame. Anyway, where's your madré's house?"

"My what?"

"Your mother's. Madré is mother in spanish."

"Oh," he said simply. "Follow me."

So Tris did. Tobias led them down a series of main streets, then stopped in front of a quaint, small, cute little house an inch apart from it's neighboring houses.

"This is it. Small, but it's home."

Tris smiled. "I love it. It's so cute."

He smiled at her, and then he walked up the steps. He opened the door that wasn't even locked and yelled, "'Ello? Mum?"

"Tobias!" His mother came down the stairs and hugged her son. "How are you?"

"I'm well."

"And whose this?" she asked, accusingly looking at Tobias. "A _girl_?"

Tris awkwardly stood in front of the closed door, not exactly knowing what to do. "Um, hi. My name is Tris." She held out her hand, but Evelyn hugged her, causing Tobias to laugh.

When his mother pulled back, she said, "I'm Evelyn Johnson, Tobias's mother, obviously. Let me show you to where you're staying." She welcomingly smiled at her.

Tris smiled back, took off her shoes, and followed her up the stairs, Tobias in tow.

"Alright, here's my room," Evelyn said, pointing, then walked father into the hallway. "And here's Tobias's." Tobias's room was tidy. It had navy blue walls with two windows. There was a a striped comforter with different shades of blue, a nightstand, a desk, and a closet. "If it's all right," Evelyn said, "you'll be staying in here. We only have two rooms. But Tobias would be glad to take the couch, wouldn't you?" she asked him.

Chuckling, he said, "Of course."

"So is that okay, Tris?"

"Yes. Thank you so much for letting us stay here. Well, more so me than him," she chuckled. "Tobias has a lot planned for me to see here in London."

"Well," Evelyn said, "I'm sure you'll love it."

Tobias merged into the conversation and said, "We're actually going to see the Eye tonight."

Evelyn's eye's widened at him. "Are you sure?"

He smiled. "Positive."

"Okay," she said as she smiled. "You two better get there before nine. That's when it typically gets quite busy."

"We will," Tobias said.

"I'll be downstairs," she said.

Tobias and Tris walked into his room, and Tris set her bag on his bed. She took out the camera and their wallets, probably for the Eye.

"I'm ready whenever you are," she said.

"Let's go."

* * *

They arrived at the Eye at 8:23, beating the rush hour. When they got onto the little capsule, they found themselves alone. Tobias was immediately hit with fear. His eyes went wide as they traveled upward. Tris on the other hand was fascinated.

They got to the very top, and Tobias felt like he was going to puke.

He must've looked like it too, because Tris said, "Woah, hey, are you okay?"

He sighed. "Not really."

"Close your eyes."

First he took a deep breath, and then he closed them.

He heard her turn back toward the city. He moved and leaned against a bar. Tris must've moved to the other side, because he heard footsteps. He wasn't all that hyper-observant though, because next thing he knew, there were lips on his. His eyes opened, and he didn't kiss back for a second.

And then he realized what he was doing. So he eagerly kissed back, putting a hand on her cheek. They came back for air, then kissed again. Finally, they pulled back, still leaning their foreheads on each other, and smiled. Tobias wrapped his arms around her waist, and she put her hands on his cheeks.

"Were you expecting that?" she asked softly.

"Nope. Not at all."

She kissed him once more, but just shortly. "How about that one?"

"Nope."

"How about…"—She kissed him for a few seconds longer, so it lingered—"that one."

"Kind of. But as long as you keep kissing me, I won't ever expect anything."

She smiled. "I hope you don't." And then she kissed him again.

* * *

They walked back hand in hand to his mother's house. When they reached the front door, Tris blushed and pulled her hand back from his.

He opened the door, and let her step in first.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," Tris said. "I'm exhausted."

"Okay. I'll wake you at about nine?"

"Sure. Goodnight."

"G'night."

She walked upstairs to Tobias's room, and laid down in bed.

Tobias figured his mother was in the kitchen, so he went in there. She was baking cupcakes.

"Mum," he said, "I must ask. Why you are baking cupcakes at 9 P.M.?"

She shrugged. "I was bored."

Tobias laughed.

"So, where's your girl? Gone to bed?"

He nodded. "And she's not _my girl_."

"Well that's not what those two long, blonde hairs on your shoulder say. That says you were kissing. And your sweaty hand. That means you were holding her hand. Plus the brightness in your eyes. That's a given."

"How are you so… observant?"

She shrugged. "Eight seasons of _Psych _on Netflix can get you far."

"Well, if you were that good, you'd be able to tell that I'm stressed."

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I'm not remotely good enough for her, and there's no way we can actually be something."

"In order to love another, you must first love yourse—"

"Bullshit," he interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"I've never loved myself. But her… Oh god. I love her so much that I forgot what hating myself felt like."

"You… _You're in love with her?"_ she asked, incredulous. "You've known this girl for, what—"

"Two weeks," he sighed.

"How can you love someone in two weeks?"

"When you spend every single second with them, they tend to grow on you, Mum."

"Tobias, you can't… She's the First Daughter—"

"And I'm just a poor photographer. I get it."

"I'm not saying that. It's just… Aren't you moving back here when she gets back to her home?"

"Yeah. But guess where she's going to college. KCL. And guess what she wants to be. A photographer."

Evelyn didn't say anything for a minute or two. "She sounds perfect for you."

Tobias put his elbows on the counter, then his face in his hands. "That's the problem."

"How could that be a problem, Tobias?" she chuckled.

"She'll hate me once she finds out who I am."

"…That's on you."

"I know, Mum, I know. Things are just so complicated."

"Tobias, go to bed. You're about to go into overload, and you need relax."

"Okay. You're right," he breathed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Tobias went upstairs and quietly tiptoed into his room. He went to his closet for two extra pillows to sleep with on the couch.

He saw Tris sleeping soundly in his bed, and that caused him to smile. He swept a piece a stray hair that was in her face behind her ear, and then he kissed her forehead.

Tobias went to sleep that night peacefully, having the memory of her lips on his.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**-London, England-**

* * *

Tris woke at 8:23 A.M., and she figured Tobias was already up, so she quietly went downstairs. She reached the bottom only to see Tobias still sleeping on the couch. She tiptoed into the kitchen and saw Evelyn making some eggs.

"Good morning, Ms. Johnson," Tris said with a smile.

"Oh, I didn't even see you there. Good morning. And call me Evelyn. Please. You're making me feel like an od woman," she chuckled.

"Okay," Tris said with a small laugh.

"So," Evelyn said, "I hear you and my son have got a little something going on, yes?"

Tris blushed. "Um, yes, I suppose we do."

"I hope you like scrambled eggs," Evelyn said, completely off-topic. "I'm afraid I don't know how to make any others," she chuckled.

"Scrambled is perfect."

"Anyway, what's your story, Tris?"

She hesitated and moved to the opposite side of the counter from her. "Listen, I know I may sound like a nut-job, but… I'm the First Daughter of the—"

"Oh, yes, dear, I know," Evelyn said, smiling.

Tris's eyes widened. "Do you think Tobias knows?"

She shrugged. "I, personally, don't think he knows."

Tris let out a breath. "Okay. But I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of him or anything. I feel like he'd treat me differently if he knew who I was though."

Evelyn smiled at her. "Maybe if you tell him your secret, he'll tell you his."

* * *

Tobias and Tris bid Evelyn their goodbye, packed up their stuff, and headed to… well, Tris didn't know where they were going. Tobias said she'd just have to wait.

So she did.

As they walked on the sidewalk to wherever they were going, Tris said, "Why did you kiss my forehead last night?"

Tobias had a mildly worried expression on his face. "You were awake?"

She chuckled. "Of course I was awake." Smiling up at him, she added, "Don't worry. I don't think you're some kind of freak or anything. I was just wondering."

He shrugged. "I don't know. It kind of just felt like the natural thing to do."

She just looked down and smiled. She popped her head back up, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed his cheek.

"Well, what was that for?"

"It kind of just felt like the natural thing to do," she said with a wink.

He chuckled. "We're here."

Tris just noticed the big sign that read "King's College of London."

"Oh my god. You didn't. Are we going on a tour?"

He nodded.

Tris grinned. She jumped into his arms, just about knocking him over. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Tobias."

"Of course," he said as he reciprocated.

So they took the tour, and Tris thought everything was fascinating. Even the dorms. This tour only made her even more excited about attending and being accepted there. If she got accepted, there was no way she'd decline. And there was no way she was going to let her parents hold her back. She loved her mother and father; she did. But she knew they had this perfect vision of her embedded in their minds. She'd grow up to be the perfect child, and they had the same clouded vision for Caleb. They wanted them to marry into good families, be a politician, follow in their footsteps. Be a _legacy_.

But Tris wanted to be a photographer.

And Caleb wanted to be a writer.

Looked like they'd both disappoint.

Caleb understood her more than anyone. Caleb knew everything. He knew about KCL, knew about her love for photography, and knew about how she felt like she was trapped in the freest of countries. He knew about these things because he felt exactly the same. Only he wanted to go to Oberlin University in Ohio for writing. They got along like best-friends, not siblings. Tris just wondered for the first how he'd been holding up without her. Once the tour was over she would ask to borrow Tobias's phone and call him.

She missed him. She wished they'd gotten out of there together, because Tris knew he'd want to this too. Caleb was the better of the twins. He learned how to bite his tongue rather than poke the bear. When she wanted to say something, though, she said it. Especially if it was something she truly believed. She always stood up for people too. Like in school. If she saw a kid getting bullied, there was no question whether or not she stood up to the bully. She didn't do it to keep her perfect record. In fact, she'd even gotten into a few (four, to be exact) fights with bullies. She'd never thrown punches though. She just blocked the ones coming at her.

Point was, she didn't know how to hold things in. She'd gotten better over the years, but there would always be something there.

Once they were done with the tour, a woman came up to them and asked Tris, "So, I presume that one you will be attending? Oh, and I'm Head Professor Charlotte Brooks."

Tris reached out to shake her hand. "Hello. I'm Tris. I've applied here, and I'm extremely hopeful to be accepted."

"A word in my office?" Charlotte asked, then looked at Tobias. "Alone?"

"Of course. I'll be waiting outside, Tris," he said, then walked out.

The Head Professor led her to her office. "I have not had anyone named Tris apply here. If you are a fraud I can and will have you arrested. Care to explain?" she asked as she stood behind her desk.

"Please forgive me, Ms. Brooks. My name is Beatrice Prior."

Her face lit up. "I'm so sorry. You are Beatrice Prior? Oh my, haven't you received your acceptance letter?"

Tris's eyes widened. "You mean… I'm accepted?"

"Why, yes! Your grades are astounding and your passion for photography is breathtaking, along with your actual photos. I am extremely excited for you. You are a very promising student. And I promise you I am not saying any of this because you are the First Daughter of United States. You have earned every compliment I have given you."

"Thank you," she said, laughing. "Thank you so much."

"No. Thank _you_. I am thrilled to have you as a student here."

Tris grinned. "Would you mind maybe printing out another acceptance letter? I'll need to tell my parents about this."

"Of course. Not a problem," she said. She logged onto her computer, and then Tris heard the printer beginning to work. Once the paper was out, she retrieved an envelope. First she signed the paper, then wrote something on the envelope. She handed Tris the envelope and smiled.

"All set," Ms. Brooks said.

"Thank you. Thank you so, so much for this opportunity. I am so grateful."

"My pleasure."

Tris stuck her hand out once more, shook her hand, and then turned out the door, grinning.

When Tris got outside, she ran up to Tobias, who was leaning again a tree, off-guard, and captured him with a hug.

"I got accepted!"

"Oh my god," he said, chuckling. "I'm so happy for you."

She pulled back and kissed him out of adrenaline. She pulled back slightly and looked him in the eye. And then she kissed him again, but this time slowly. She stood on her tiptoes, pressing a little bit more, and then pulled back.

"I can't believe I got in," she chuckled. She stepped back all the way and put her face in her hands. But then her smile faded. "But she said she mailed the letter already… which means my parents received the letter and didn't tell me about it. Oh my god," she whispered. "I can't believe they did that."

"You don't know they did. It could've gotten lost or something."

Tris let out a breath. "You're right. I shouldn't jump to conclusions. Oh!" She just remembered about Caleb. "Can I borrow your phone?"

"Of course." He got it out, unlocked his phone, and when to the dial-pad.

She dialed his number, and he picked up after two rings.

"Hello?"

"Caleb?"

"Tris, is that you? Where've you been?"

"Woah, relax. I'm fine. Don't let Mom and Dad know I talked to you, okay? Promise."

"Promise," he sighed.

"I'm in London. And guess what."

"…What?" he asked unsurely.

"I got accepted into KCL."

"No way," he said.

Tris could hear the smile in his voice. "Yes way."

"Tris, that's amazing!"

"I know," she said, grinning. Tobias grabbed her hand and began walking. She smiled up at him. "But I talked to the Head Professor there and she said she sent out the acceptance letter already. Either it got lost in the mail, or Mom and Dad aren't telling me about it. I need you to sneak into Mom's office and look through the mail. Please?"

"Of course."

"Call this number back when or if you do. Thank you so much, Caleb. Love you."

"Love you," he said. Then he hung up.

Tris smiled and handed the phone back to Tobias. "Thank you."

"Who's Caleb?" he asked, suspicious.

"My brother," she said firmly.

"I know. Just teasing. So I'm taking you to Hyde Park, if that's all right."

"Perfect," she said with a smile.

When they arrived, they walked straight to the fountain. It was one where you could sit and put your feet in. They took off their shoes and put their feet into the mildly cold water.

Tris splashed him, a little and he splashed her back too.

"Do you have any change?" she asked.

He reached into his back pocket and gave her a penny. She closed her eyes.

_I wish for Tobias not to care that I'm the First Daughter. _

And then she tossed it into the fountain.

"What'd you wish for?" he asked.

"If I tell you it won't come true."

He shrugged. "Fair enough."

"I have to tell you something," she said, then took her feet out the fountain. She took out the dress from her bag and dried her feet off with it because she knew she wouldn't be wearing it any time soon.

"Shoot."

She took a deep breath. "I'm…I'm the First Daughter of the United States."

He sadly smiled at her. "I know."

She smiled at him. "And you don't care?"

He rubbed his forehead with one hand. The other hand was entwined with Tris's. "You see… I… This is kind of hard for me to say."

"Take your time," she said as she put her shoes back on and bag on her back.

"I… I'm a part of the secret service," he said quickly.

Tris stood up, untwining their hands. "You… You're _what_?"

"Tris, please just lis—" He reached out and put an arm on her shoulder after he stood up.

"No. Don't fucking touching me," she said, surprisingly quiet. "I can't believe I trusted you. I can't believe I let you _kiss_ me." Tris began to quickly walk away, but Tobias caught up.

He lightly touched her arm to turn around. "Tris—"

"No!" It was a good thing she was wearing her sunglasses, because she had tears in her eyes. "Goodbye, Tobias."

She got into the taxi waiting on the curb, then said, "Please take me to the nearest train station."

"You got it."

Her voice wavered, but the driver didn't seem to notice.

She didn't know what to feel. She became numb; she didn't feel anything. Tris just couldn't believe Tobias would lie to her like that.

_This was what I deserve for being so naïve. _

Just when she thought things could actually work out between them, everything fell apart. Just when she thought that maybe—just maybe—she could love him, everything she thought she knew crumbled beneath her.

Tris arrived at the train station at 11:52. She paid the driver, and then went to the ticket station. "I need a ticket for the next stop at Holyhead." Holyhead was the place where a ferry went across the Irish Sea to take people from England to Dublin.

"It leaves in three minutes. The next one leaves at 3 o'clock."

"Now, please."

Tris quickly paid for the ticket and made it onto the train seconds before the doors closed.

"Attention all passengers of Euro Rails. We are leaving London, England, at 11:55 A.M. to Holyhead, England. ETA to Holyhead is 2:58 P.M."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

**Tobias:**

**-London, England-**

**Tris:**

**-Holyhead, England-**

* * *

As Tobias held the phone to his ear, he regretted everything he told Tris. He wished he weren't even an agent any longer.

"This is Wu," Tori answered.

"Eaton reporting. Tris has gone AWOL."

Tori didn't say anything at first. "Where the hell is she?"

"Either she caught a train back to France, or she's on her was to Holyhead to get to Dublin. Where are you guys?"

"France. We'll wait at the train station for her if she's decided to come back. But you get to Holyhead as soon as possible. Understand?"

"Yes."

"How did she get away, anyway?"

He sighed and began walking toward the station. "She told me she was the First Daughter because she didn't think I knew, then I told her I was an agent."

"Eaton! That was strictly against the president's orders!" Tori scolded.

"She had a right to know!" he yelled back into the phone.

"You didn't even chase her when she ran?"

"Of course I chased her. She got into a cab though."

"Dammit, Eaton."

Tobias arrived at the train station and saw the next listing for Holyhead. "The next train that leaves London to Holyhead is at 3 o'clock. Bloody hell. Can't you guys, like, make them shut off the ferry service to Dublin?"

"Eaton. She's the First Daughter. Not a criminal."

He let out a frustrated breath. "I'm sorry, guys. This is all my fault. I never should've told her."

"You're right though, Four. I never really did agree with Mrs. Prior about you staying with Tris, being deceptive and all that…"

"I quit," Tobias said sternly. "I'm done."

"I'm sorry?" she asked, as if she didn't hear.

"I quit this job. I'm not doing this anymore. This is the final feather that breaks the camels back. So, as of now, I am no longer working for U.S. government. And I mean that with all due respect."

"So you're just _quitting_?" she asked incredulously. "You can't just quit!"

"I just did."

"You can't just give up looking for you. That's not who you are."

"I'm still looking for her. Except this time I'll be looking for her because she's my friend, not my assignment."

And then Tobias hung up on her. He bought the ticket for Holyhead, then headed back to his mum's house.

Tobias wasn't really capable of comprehending anything other than the fact that he had to find Tris. He didn't care that he was, as of now, unemployed. He didn't care about anything other than making sure she was okay. Tris was his number one priority as of then, and he wasn't going to let anything else occur to him. He. Didn't. Care. There was no way he was going to leave Tris out there all alone. No way.

Along the way, he received a phone call. "Eaton," he mumbled, not exactly in the best mood.

"Where's Tris?" he asked. "Who's this?"

"This must be Caleb. I'm Four, the secret service agent that's—up until now—been watching over your sister. I went undercover and pretended to be just be a guy."

"And where's she now?"

"Ah, yeah… She's gone rogue."

_"I'm sorry?"_

"Calm down. She found out that I was an agent and went ballistic. She ran away and right now she's on her way to Dublin. I'm catching a train in a few hours to find her. I'm sure she's fine."

Caleb's voice was in distress over the phone. "What do you even _mean_? I thought she was alone the whole time."

Tobias's eyes got somewhat bigger. "Your mother hasn't told you?"

"Told me what?" he asked nervously.

Tobias sighed. Their mother sure did keep a lot of secrets. "She called me personally and told me to stay with Tris in Paris. She also made she sure to tell me to not let Tris know who I am. What your mother didn't know was that Tris would storm off into nine other countries in Europe. And what I didn't know is that I was supposed to stop her from leaving Paris. Your mother left that part out."

"I can't believe…"

"Do not tell your mother I am telling you any of this. Understand, Mr. Prior?"

"Please don't call me Mr. Prior. I'm eighteen. Just call me Caleb."

"Got it. And… If you don't mind me asking… Did you find the acceptance letter for Tris to KCL?"

"Sure did. I can't believe Mom did that. It only makes me wonder how many other secrets she's kept, you know?"

Tobias nodded, even though he knew Caleb couldn't see him. "Yeah. I do."

"Okay. Well, please just find Tris and tell her about this."

"All right. Good day, Caleb." Tobias began to hang up, but Caleb added:

"Oh, and Four?"

"Thank you for protecting my sister when I can't."

* * *

Tris was on her way to Holyhead.

It was a three hour train ride, and the only word that spun through her head was _Lies._

_One lie is enough to question all truths._

Tris had no room to talk though. She lied all the time. But it was only to herself. She told herself she wouldn't get into KCL because she wasn't smart enough. She told herself she wasn't ever pretty enough. She told herself she could trust Tobias.

But out of all the lies… "I love him" was her favorite. She thought that maybe—_just maybe_—that she could love him. She thought they could have something. Something worth fighting for.

Maybe she wasn't worth fighting for. Maybe she was just… Tris. The girl who escaped her chains and took a risk for once in her life. The girl who had her first kiss at eighteen because her boyfriends were too scared to kiss her because of her mother.

_No, _she thought. _I'm the girl that jumped off of a bridge. I'm the girl that everyone adores. I'm the girl that got accepted into one of the best colleges in the world. _

_Because I _am _worth fighting for._

_Because I _am _the girl I know I am. I'm brave._

For her, being a coward was simply not an option. Being called a coward was like being stabbed in the heart. She was not a coward, and she knew it. She was brave because she faced her fears, and she knew just how to do it. She _was _brave, and it didn't matter what Tobias thought. It didn't matter what anybody thought of her. She was who she was, and no one could change that. No one could that fact that she _was _brave and that she _was _the girl she wished she was when she was little.

When she was a little girl—five, maybe six—her mother asked her what she wanted to do when she grew up. Mrs. Prior expected an answer like, "Be a unicorn" or "Be a cowgirl" or the ultra-cliché "Be a princess." Instead of any of those, Tris said she wanted to be brave. Not a doctor, or an astronaut. Not even a rockstar.

She simply wanted to be brave. And Tris still lived by that dream. Even though she was terrified she wouldn't get accepted into KCL, she sent her application anyway. And look how rewarding it was.

She smiled to herself about her acceptance into her dream college. It seemed like all of her dreams were coming true.

Except her prince charming turned out to be the bad guy. The bad guy that had to pretend to be nice to get close to her, watch over her. Then, along the way, he'd fall in love with her. Accidentally of course. Then the bad guy would change his ways to be with the girl, and she'd be hesitant at first, but then she'd become more open to the idea. They'd run away together, live in a place where no one could find them. Maybe a small, British village where everyone knew everyone. Where everyone was nice to each other.

Oh how Tris yearned for that. She wanted to have a normal life, not a high-class one. She wanted to live in London and she wanted to get married and she wanted to have kids and she wanted to just be _normal_. That was all she asked for. Was to be normal. She didn't want to be normal like a normal girl. She knew her personality was weird, and she loved it. She meant normal as in a normal house. Definitely not a white one. Normal people living in it. Definitely not any politicians. Normal family. Definitely not any bodyguards.

And what she wouldn't give to live in a normal home.

With her mother as governor of Illinois for eight years and her mother in office for seven years (so far), all she ever knew was attention because of her mother. She was just three when her mother was elected governor, and only eleven when her mom was elected president. Tris was used to people knowing her face.

She saw in the fake magazines and newspapers that Tris was supposedly getting married to her boyfriend from Sidwell, her school. He had been walking Tris to her special car to be taken home, and that day she'd accidentally worn one of her rings on her left ring finger.

Later that week, her mother asked her if it was true. Tris was shocked she'd even ask, but of course she said no.

Another example would be the magazines saying Tris had the lowest IQ of every student at Sidwell Academy. That, of which, was actually pretty incredulous of them to say considering Tris was really quite brilliant. She had her acceptance letter to KCL to prove it, too.

One thing the magazines had actually gotten spot on was photography. They'd said that she was studying to be a photographer. Technically that wasn't true because she wasn't studying to be one, buy they were correct to assume she liked photography. When her mother and father asked if it was true, she's automatically declined. Tris knew they had this crazy dream that Tris and Caleb would grow up to be a legacy in politics and their family name would last in history.

Tris always thought that idea was ridiculous. I mean, what were the odds they'd actually please their parents? That rarely happened.

She was becoming so numb with all of their phrases like, "One day when you're in here you'll understand" and "You'll know all I know when you're elected." They said these things to both Tris and Caleb, and Caleb hated it as much as Tris did. Tris felt like she would disappoint them when she went to college.

But she was tired of being what they wanted her to be. She was so lost without photography, and if her parents held her back, she'd be stranded. They didn't understand what it was like to have so much pressure on them to follow in their parents' shoes, so they could never relate even if Tris or Caleb did talk to them. She felt like every step she'd take at KCL would be another mistake to them. They couldn't see that they were absolutely smothering her with all of these innuendos about her and Caleb being in office. Tris could tell, too, that they were so afraid of losing control over them once they'd go on to college; they were holding too tightly because everything that they thought they would be was falling apart right in front of them.

Tris wondered if they even paid close enough attention to notice her love for photography. She wondered if they paid close enough attention to notice Caleb's love for writing. She wondered if they even cared about what they wanted in life. She wondered if they noticed them at all.

Tris wondered… She wondered, and wondered, and wondered, but she couldn't come up with an answer that didn't have the letters "N" and "O."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**-Holyhead, England-**

* * *

Four was making his way to Holyhead. He knew he'd been hours behind Tris, but it was better than nothing. He hoped and prayed that the ferry would stop her long enough for him to catch up. He knew they left every three hours, and he'd get there around six o'clock. He also knew Tris was supposed to arrive at around three. The ferries left every three hours, which meant Tris would would either get the one at three o'clock or the one at six o'clock. Four really, really, _really_ wished she'd miss that three o'clock ferry. If she didn't miss the three o'clock ferry, he knew he'd probably never see her again. Sure, he could go to the World Body-Painting Festival and track her down, but there'd be millions of people there.

His mission wasn't to protect her anymore.

His mission was to simply be with her. That was it.

He didn't want to be her bodyguard, or her lackey, or even her lesser. He wanted to be her equal. He didn't care if she was the first daughter; he was aware that she wanted to be treated like a normal person that lived in a non-white house. Tris was a simple woman that wanted the best for her and her future.

"The future belongs to those who know where they belong."

Four had always hated that quote. The future of someone is in their hands, yes, but they might not know where they belong. He knew he'd have a good future, but he didn't know where he belonged.

He believed that if he knew where he was going he would lose his way. If he had his mind set on a certain place, he thought he'd screw it all up. He let the wind take him wherever it may've gone.

And he didn't mean to sound like a hipster. Quite literally he meant it. He lived in the now. The everlasting spectacular_ now _was irreplaceable.

* * *

Tris got off the train at Holyhead with her head held high and not a care in the world. She arrived at 2:57 and rushed to the ferry service, knowing that it left at three. The next one left at six. She assumed that Tobias caught the three o'clock train to Holyhead. So if she missed the ferry, he'd be at Holyhead by the time the next ferry left.

And she needed to avoid him at all costs.

If she did happen to miss the 3 o'clock ferry, she'd walk right past him, pretending not to notice. Surely he'd notice her though. She wouldn't go off on him, she wouldn't acknowledge him, and she wouldn't act like he existed. She just wanted to leave that all behind her and continue on with the journey of her lifetime.

She had to make the 3 o'clock ferry. She _would _make the 3 o'clock ferry.

She ran toward the dock, following the signs leading to it. Right when she reached the end of the dock, she saw "O'Hare Ferries" labeled across the boat headed away from her.

Groaning and upset, she put her face in her hands.

"Damn it all," she mumbled. So she turned around and started walking the crowded streets again. She spotted a payphone and walked over to it. She inserted the coins, then dialed his number.

"Tris. Where are you?"

"Holyhead. And how did you know who it was?"

"I had a feeling you'd call me."

"So did you check Mom's desk?" she asked Caleb.

He didn't say anything for a few seconds, and that clued Tris in on the answer to her question. "I'm sorry, lil sis. I found it open in the drawer of her desk in the oval."

She sighed. "I should've known. All of these lies make me question everything she's ever said."

"I know what you mean."

"Please don't say anything to her while I'm gone. I want to be the one to tell her I know what she did and that I got accepted."

"Okay. I won't."

"I want you there by my side when I tell her though. Just for support."

"I'll always be by your side. Oh, and Tris?"

"Hm?"

"I got into Oberlin."

She heard the excitement in his voice, and it started to grow into her own. "Oh my god! Caleb!"

"I know. So, looks like we'll both be disappointing our parents," he chuckled.

"Did you find the letter in Mom's desk?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry, big bro."

"Me too."

"All right. Well, I'll probably call you when I get into France tomorrow around noonish."

"Okay. When will you be home?" he asked longingly.

"Probably… What's today?"

"Wednesday."

"Friday night or Saturday morning, depending on the time change and flight times.

"Okay. Love you, lil sis."

"Love you too, big bro."

Tris hung up the phone, and then started to walk toward the nearest little coffee shop called McCoy's. She ordered a simple plain bagel with cream cheese and a water bottle. She sat down at a table set for two, and five minutes later, a cute Irish boy about 18 or 19 years old brought out her things.

"Hi. My name is Kian. If you don't mind me asking, are you the First Daughter of the United States?"

She sadly smiled. "Yeah. I am."

"Why're you all by your lonesome?"

She shrugged. "I don't need bodyguards. I'm just a normal person."

He smiled at her. "Modest and beautiful. Quite a catch." He winked at her.

She looked down and blushed. She looked back up and said, "I'd ask you to sit, but you're working."

"Actually"—he checked his watch—"my shift ended two minutes ago. So…" Kian sat down across from her. "What're you doing here in England?"

"I could ask you the same," she chuckled. "You look Irish."

"I'm from Ireland," he said with a nod. "My family moved here to Holyhead for ferry business. You know. O'Hare."

"Ah. Yes. I missed the three o'clock one, so now my bodyguard will probably catch up with me." She bit into her bagel just after she finished her sentence.

"You escaped?"

She chuckled, then swallowed. "Yes. Quite a few people are looking for me."

He smiled at her. "I like you. You aren't the typical pampered rich girl."

She shrugged. "I just want to be a normal person. That sounds crazy though, right? I've got everything I want."

Kian shrugged. "I don't know. If you aren't doing what you love then, no, you don't have everything you want. I get what you mean though. I come from a rich family that wants me to take over the family ferry business. I want to be an artist though."

"Really?" she asks, leaning forward. "I want to be a photographer. I applied to KCL without my parents knowing, but when the acceptance letter got sent, my mom kept it in her office without me knowing. The same with my brother."

"My parents forbid me from going to college."

"My parents forbid me from not doing anything but politics."

"My parents blame me for my brother's death."

Tris's eyes went wide. "Oh… I think you've got me beat there," she gave a dry chuckle.

"Man, I'm sorry. That just got really depressing really fast."

"What happened?" she asked solemnly.

He shrugged and scratched behind his ear. "My friends and I were sledding down a steep hill one day when I was fifteen and he was eleven and he wanted to come. I let him, and he drowned in a nearby pond." He stayed silent. Then, "I tried to save him, I did, but…I wasn't quick enough."

"I'm so sorry, Kian."

"Me too."

They stayed silent for a few minutes.

"Anyway," he began to say, "sounds like your parents aren't very supportive."

She sighed. "They want me to be a politician. And my brother. It's the only thing they want us to do. But I don't want to talk about that. What about you? Hopes, dreams?"

"Well I want to be an artist…," he began.

"Over the next three hours they talked about everything. They talked about everything from their favorite foods to their deepest secrets to their family.

When it was 5:45, Tris sadly said, "I better get going. I need to make the six o'clock ferry."

"Well"—his phone buzzed, and he checked it, smiling—"it actually looks like we're both in luck," he said in a happy tone. "My parents have told me that we're visiting family in Dublin and that I need to board the six o'clock ferry."

Tris grinned a bigger grin. "Well, if you don't mind, I may need a tour guide tonight. I'm planning on taking a flight tomorrow morning to Paris because that's when the World Body-Painting Festival starts. So as long as your cool with staying up all night…"

"Definitely. I'd be honored to be your tour guide," he said as he began to stand up.

Tris and Kian walked out and headed toward the ferry docks.

"So an Irish priest is driving home from the bar and is pulled over. The policeman smells alcohol on the priest's breath and then sees an empty wine bottle beside him. He asks the priest, 'Sir, have you been drinking?' The priest responds, 'No officer, just water.' The policeman asks, 'Then why do I smell wine?' The priest looks at the bottle and says, 'The Good Lord! He's done it again!'"

Tris busts out laughing. She was aware that Irish people had been known to drink quite frequently, and that was one of the reasons why it was funny.

"That was clever," she said. "Do you drink?"

He smiled. "I'm Irish. Of course I drink."

She grinned. "I do sometimes, but I rarely get the chance because of… you know."

He nodded. "Yeah. I would always just sneak out, but it's not like you can exactly do that," he sadly chuckled.

She liked Kian. She thought he was pretty cool, funny, and just a natural social butterfly. She didn't _like _him as in dating, but as a friend, she thought he was pretty cool.

"Tris!" someone shouted.

And she knew that voice. She stopped her tracks.

_You told yourself you wouldn't acknowledge him, _she warned herself. _Don't do it, _she told herself. _Do it, _she contradicted.

"Four." She spun around to see him trying to reach out to her. She glared at his outstretched hand. He pulled back.

"Tris, please just let me explain," he said breathlessly. "Please."

She looked down. "You know what? We've got three hours to discuss that on the ferry, because I can't stop you from coming, can I?"

"I'm sorry," interrupted Kian, "but I'm afraid I don't know you."

"Four, this is Kian, Kian this is Four, my bodyguard."

"_Ex_-bodyguard."

Tris eyed him with a curious look. He just slightly shook his head.

"Okay. Well it looks like we'll all be stuck with each other for three hours, eh?" Kian said, trying to break the tension.

Tris somewhat chuckled.

"Oh, and we'll get on for free. No worries." He turned to Tob—_Four,_ she reminded herself. "My family owns the ferry business."

Four nodded. "I appreciate it. Thanks."

Kian scouted the docks. "Looks like they're boarding, guys. Let's go."

So they followed Kian, walking in a triangle; Kian leading the way with Four and Tris in tow. Tobias—Tris didn't bother correcting herself—and she walked close together, their hands brushing up against the other's occasionally.

Tris didn't realize she was doing this intentionally. But when she did, she didn't bother doing anything.

_Maybe I don't hate him, _she thought._ Maybe I was only mad because I knew nothing between us would ever happen. _

_Maybe I was wrong._


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

**-Dublin, Ireland-**

* * *

They boarded the ferry in no time at all. They found their designated seats, and then Kian was requested by the captain, who happened to be his father, leaving Four and Tris alone together.

Tris didn't know what to make of the situation, so she kind of just stared out into the sea. She sat in the dining room/café with a perfect view. The Irish Sea was beautiful, in her opinion. Just gorgeous. Possibly more beautiful than the view from the London Eye, the La Seine River, and maybe even the Paris lights. It felt like it was just her and the ocean. The rippling waves softly making their way to her ears. The glistening light from the sun bouncing off of the sea making its way to her eyes. And the vast blue that Tris was pretty sure was unknown to mankind until now. The sun was setting, making the moment even more picture perfect.

And then there's Tobias. Tris spotted him doing the same thing she was; gazing at one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen.

Except he was looking at her. And yet, still, it was one of the most beautiful things he'd laid eyes on.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Tris asked him as she turned back to the view.

"Yeah," he breathed. "It is."

There was a short silence, but Tobias soon asked:

"Are we going to talk about this?"

"I'd rather we didn't," she responded.

"Well you don't have to talk then. I will." He continued, "I'm sorry. I know that I should've let you know right when we boarded that train to Milan. I was so, so, so out of place. Especially when… things… happened between us. And—this is going to sound extremely selfish—I don't regret it. If I had to choose between getting my heart by you and letting you board that Milan train alone, I'd always pick you. Even if it means getting my heart broken over and over again, or your heart broken over and over again, I will always choose you. Over and over and over I will always fall for you, and I will always get my heart broken by you. As long as I get to see you and your beautiful self, I will always choose the broken heart. I'd rather feel that than nothing at all. I've tried telling myself everything to get away from you. That you aren't worth it, that nothing could happen between us, and, worst of all, that you simply didn't love me back. The thing is, though, is that they're all lies. You _are _worth it, something _could _happen between us, and, well, about the whole loving me back thing… I'm not sure that you do. And I understand why. But I need you to know that I lo—"

"Stop," she interrupted. Her voice was weak, along with her muscles. She had tears in her eyes and was on thee verge of crying. She put her fingertips on her forehead and breathed out. "You have to stop this, Four. You can't just go around telling me you love me and then know we'll never see each other again!"

"I know, and I'm—"

"Don't tell me you're sorry. Because you're not. I know you wanted to tell me and all, but did you ever think about what kind of toll it'd take on me if I lost you? Do you even have any idea? I'd be totally lost, Four. Totally lost. I honestly don't think you understand. I don't care that you're my bodyguard—"

"Former. Former bodyguard. I quit."

She continued saying, "I don't care that you're my _former _bodyguard, we could've worked something out. It's the fact that you withheld that information from me, and now I can't trust you, Four. Sure, I may've overreacted when I found out, but you could've at least told me somewhere that wasn't in public and I wouldn't lose my shit."

"Would you please stop that?"

"What? What've I done wrong now, Four?"

"Calling me Four. My name is Tobias."

"Fine. Whatever. Fine. Tobias."

"Thank you."

After minutes of silence passed, she said, "Just so you know, I do."

"What? You "do" what?"

"Love you. Back. I love you back. Not that it means anything because I won't ever see you again," she mock laughed. The tears were about to spill over again.

Tobias stood up and opened his arms. "C'mere."

She only moved her head up to see him, but didn't move another muscle.

"Babe. C'mere. Please? You aren't the only one that needs a hug. I'm doing this for me too."

She sniffled a little, stood up, and obliged to his arms.

"I'm going to miss this," she mumbled. "I'm really going to miss this."

"You're still going to KCL, correct?"

"Yeah, but… it's not like I'll actually have time for an actual social life in college."

"You're right," he said softly. "But I have a proposition for you."

She pulled from the hug and smiled slightly. "What might that be?"

"That in eight years, we meet right where we met in Paris. When you bumped into me with your insane rainbow hair and insane beauty. At exactly eight o'clock at night. So, on July 14th, 2023, eight o'clock P.M., we meet there. And if we're married, great for us. If not… We'll see what happens from there."

She grinned. "There's only one problem."

"What's that?"

"Eight years is much too long."

"Six?"

"Four and you've got yourself a deal."

"Done. So, July 14th, 2019, eight P.M., we meet again," he confirmed.

"Done," she said back. "But one thing. Right here, right now, will be our last kiss. Promise you won't try anything again. It's not worth the pain."

He sighed. "I can't do that. I can't promise that this will be our last kiss."

"Why not? That's all I ask of you, Tobias."

"Because I'm fairly confident that between the time span of now and mid-day tomorrow, you won't be able to keep your hands off of me, and the same goes for you. Plus, even if this was, right here, _was _our last kiss for today and tomorrow, and I can't promise I won't kiss you in four years."

"Four years is a long time. A lot can happen."

"You're right. A lot could happen. But there won't be a day that goes by that I don't think about you."

"Well don't get your winklepickers in a twist too soon," she said with a wink at him. "This probably won't be our last kiss anyway." So she pulled him down by his shirt and kissed him. She didn't care if there were others around, she didn't care if Kian saw them, and, most of all, she didn't care if the whole world knew. Every news paper in America could publish a picture of them kissing on the front cover and she wouldn't care. She would _own _that. She heard multiple snaps around her and reluctantly let go of him. She smiled at him, then it slowly faded as she turned to the people taking pictures there were four of them.

"Can I help you?" she asked not so politely.

They all quickly turned away.

"So," Tobias said with a chuckle, "plans for Dublin?"

"I don't know," she said with shrug. She sat back down in her seat. "Kian was supposed to be my guide."

"Well I happen to've been to Dublin before. So I vote that I take you to a castle, and then we go get drinks. Then we shall be on our way to Paris."

"Sounds good. The World Body-Painting Festival starts at noonish tomorrow, and I'll have to find Chris before that… Which means we'll need to catch a flight at about 8:30 A.M. And we ned to be at the airport at 8. So, first on the list, check flights from Dublin to Paris. We've officially got about 12 hours to explore all of Dublin," she finished.

"Okay. Sounds like a plan. But what about Kian?"

"Well… I think he should come with us. I don't want him to think I just used him to get a free ferry ride. I genuinely think he's a cool dude."

"Well that's good," laughed and Irish accent. Tris turned around to Kian's bright, smiling face. "I'm afraid I can't though," he said, his smile turning to a frown. "My father's told me that there is a great family dinner tonight that we 'absolutely just cannot miss,' as he puts it. But you both are welcome to come. There'll be bangers &amp; mash, Irish bundt cake, boxty, Dublin Coddle, and everything you can imagine. Those are only the greatest Irish dishes, if you didn't know."

Tris smiled at Tobias, really wanting to go, not only for the food, but just to see Kian. She liked Kian as a friend, and that was it. Strictly friends.

Tobias gave a slight nod.

Tris turned back to him, smiling. "We're in."

"Delightful."

* * *

When they arrived at Dublin, it was a little before nine.

"Have not any fear for dinner," Kian began, "my family starts dinner unusually late."

They arrived at the O'Hare mansion just five minutes after everyone began to eat. There were at least forty people there, Kian introducing them to everyone. Aunts, uncles, close family friends, cousins, nieces, nephews, his mom, his dad, etc. His mother was very polite them, telling them they could help themselves with anything they wanted.

"Kian, my boy! Get over here!" a relative shouted.

"You guys mind if I go over there for a few?"

"Of course, Kian. Go," Tris said with a smile.

And he went off.

While he was gone, she observed the décor. It was stunning; this mansion like no other. The chandelier that demands one's attention. The beautiful intermixing colors of brown and dark red.

The paintings on the wall that looked like they came straight from the 16th century. Tris had never seen anything like it.

"Jaw dropping, isn't it?" Tobias said next to her. He, too, was staring at the paintings and ceiling.

"Yeah. I could just go on and on in my head about every amazing accessory it has. It's astounding."

"Like you."

She smiled at him. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Good. It _was _a compliment."

She tucked her hair behind her ear. "You know we shouldn't flirt, right?"

He smiled. "I thought about not doing it. But then I had a flashback to when we were standing in that alley in Paris. And then I thought, why not?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_Next update should be Sunday, and that'll be the last chapter. If you guys want an epilogue though, I can do an epilogue._

* * *

**-Paris, France-**

* * *

Tris and Tobias were on their way to Christina's house for the festival. They left Dublin and found a flight at the perfect time. They, surprisingly enough, got some sleep after they left Kian's. Kian's was extremely fun too. They drank, talked, and Tris even ended up with Kian's number on a piece of paper in her bag. She hoped to maybe contact him when she moved to KCL. She knew that, even though she couldn't talk to Tobias while she was in college, she could make something possibly work with Kian. She knew it'd be a better choice for her to choose Kian over Tobias. Even though Kian was farther away, she knew her parents would like him more than Tobias. Rich, taking over the family business… her parents would take someone like that any day over someone who was a freelance photographer.

Someone who was just like her.

Sure, they'd prefer a politician, but Kian was the best Tris would do. She felt like if she was with Kian, though, she wouldn't feel right. Tobias was and always will be her first love. And nothing can change that. She would always love him. No changing that undeniable fact.

"What do you think the saddest word in the English language?" Tobias asked randomly.

"I don't know," she chuckled. "I've never really thought about it. I guess suicide. I'm really against all that. People have so much to live for, and they just can't see that. And it's sad."

"I think the same thing," he said.

"What about you? I mean that can't just be some random question that popped into your head."

"That's very true. Almost is the saddest word to me."

"Almost?"

"Yes."

"Care to elaborate?"

"Nah."

"Four," she said with a raised eyebrow. "Please?"

He gave a small smile. "We were almost there. We were almost something. We could've almost made it. I almost could've started being able to love someone in a way that I didn't even know existed."

Tris looked at him sadly. "Tobias—"

"I didn't want to fall in love. Not at all. But at some point you smiled, and, holy shit, I blew it. And before you say something about how much you wish you could be with me, why don't you, instead of wishing, make it happen?"

"Tobias, I want to be with you; I do. But with my parents, college, who you are… My parents would freak out of I was with a freelance photographer from England."

"So it's because of your parents?" he asked with some shock. "As long as you love me as I am then nothing else matters."

Tris sighed, looking away. "I do love you. But I… Four years. That's what we promised, right? We meet in four years, and this is the last time we see each other. Okay? Okay."

"You can't just run away from you problems, Tris."

She stepped closer to him, and she then kissed him on the lips shortly. "July 14th, eight P.M., 2019," she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered back.

And then Tris walked away, tears present in her eyes, and didn't look back. The only thing she could do was walk. She couldn't process what just happened, she couldn't understand… The only thing she was thinking was that four years was a very, very, long time.

* * *

So Chris and Tris went the festival, and Tris acted like everything was okay. She was used to it though. Always pretending like everything was okay was her specialty. Every day she had to do it.

"You seem a little off. Is everything okay?" Chris asked.

"Perfect," she replied with the fakes of smiled. "Let's keep going."

They saw bodies painted with colors Tris had never even seen before. It was beautiful. She took some pictures with the stupid disposable camera that reminded her all too much of Tobias. She'd give anything for her real camera she had back at home, hidden under everything in her nightstand.

"Ohhh, you got a camera!" Chris squealed. "Let me see pictures!"

"Ah, no, there's only a few."

"Girl. You love photography. There's no way there's only a few pictures on that camera." So she quickly snatched it out of Tris's hands.

Tris didn't fight back though.

"Oh my gosh. Who are you kissing? _Why _are you kissing?"

"His name is Four. He went on the trip with me. I thought he was just a random person, but it turned out that he was an agent and my mom assigned him to me. We were a thing before I knew who he was."

"Tris!"

"What?"

"That's what was wrong. You two will never see each other again," she said with a frown.

"We made a plan to meet at the place we met four years from now. July 23rd, 8 P.M., 2019."

"And where's this?"

"Here in Paris. He was the one you accidentally made me run into while we were on our way to the concert."

"That was him?" she exclaimed loudly.

She smiled. "Yeah."

"You really love him, don't you?"

Tris sadly smiled. "Yeah. I do. But… I can't. And we're done talking about this. So…" Tris snatched her camera out of Chris's hands and put it back in her bag. "Can I borrow your phone?"

"What for?"

"It's time for me to come home."

* * *

Tris was on a helicopter on her way back to America. She really wished she wasn't, but she knew it had to happen someday. She'd much rather be on a train with Tobias, snuggling on the uncomfortable green benches. Much rather have one hand in her pocket and one hand in Tobias's. Much rather be somewhere that wasn't there.

Tris arrived at her home at about seven o'clock at night. Bud and Tori were the only ones on the helicopter to apprehend her and take her home.

Her mother and father were standing in the foyer in front of the staircase when she walked in. While she'd stepped in, Caleb was making his way downstairs. Tris grinned, ran around her parents, and hugged her brother. While she was running toward Caleb, she saw that her parents thought she was going to run into their arms.

Boy, they really didn't have any idea.

"Go get your acceptance letter," Tris said to Caleb quietly when they split. "This is happening now."

She turned around, away from Caleb, and heard him go back up the stairs. She faced them, thinking she was quite brave.

"Beatrice," her mother began, "you've scared us half to dea—"

Tris cut her mother off while Caleb came back down the stairs and stood at her side. "I don't want to hear any of your bullshit, Mom. I know that I'm speaking to you with disrespect right now, but, in all honesty, I don't care. The first thing I want is all of them out."—She motioned the guards—"Now."

Natalie dismissed them with a wave.

"Thank you," Tris went on. "Now," she said as she descended the staircase to stand in front of them, "I want you to tell me what this is about." Tris turned to Caleb and held out her hand. He handed her the original acceptance letter to KCL. She smoothed it out and held it in front of their faces, Caleb doing the same.

"You want to tell me why I found these in my desk?" Caleb calmly asked their mother.

"Caleb Prior, you did not go through my desk," she said sternly.

"Do _you_, of all people, want to talk about what's right and what's wrong?" she retorted.

"Yes, I hid your acceptance letters. It was only for your protection though."

"Natalie," their father said, his expression unreadable. "You wouldn't."

"I'm afraid I have."

Tris and Caleb looked at each other, sad.

"I'm not allowing you two to go anyhow."

"My ass you aren't letting me go!" Tris exclaimed. "I've worked too hard to let this all go!"

"Beatrice Prior, watch your language," her mother warned.

"No! I'm done pretending to be perfect for you. I've done this my entire life. You're so involved with your job that you can't even see how much Caleb and I love what we do. Caleb wants to be a writer, if you didn't know. Which you probably didn't. And he is one _hell _of a writer, at that. His stuff is amazing and he deserves to go to Oberlin. And me. Oh, god, you're so oblivious to me. You're so oblivious that you don't even notice the freakin' camera I have hidden in my nightstand because I love photography so much. You two really have no idea. And not to toot my own horn, but I'm pretty damn good at what I'm doin'. And, by the way, I'm living in London once I graduate. I don't know what you're thoughts are on that, but, frankly, I don't give a damn."

"Well…," her mother began, "that's a lot to take in."

"I'm going to my room. Care to join me, Caleb?"

"I'd love to, lil sis."

So they marched up to Tris's bedroom, then sat on her bed.

"I have to tell you something," said Tris hesitantly.

"And that would be?"

She leaned against the headboard. "I fell in love with that agent," she said quickly, looking down.

He laughed. "I know that."

Her head snapped up. "What?"

"I knew something was up. You seemed extremely happy on the phone and… I guess it all just clicked."

She smiled. "You're the best brother ever."

"So tell me about him."

"He loves photography. He's from England. He likes it when I say the word winklepickers," she said with a small chuckle. "He tells me I'm beautiful and amazing and perfect and… I don't know. Maybe I'm just a naïve, young girl, but I think he really loved me. We made a plan to meet back at the place we met in four years."

"How do you know he isn't taking advantage of you?"

"There were plenty of opportunities to do that and he never did. Even if I never see him again, he'll always be my first love."

* * *

A day later, Tris was packing for London. Dorms opened that day.

Caleb came in while she was packing and said, "How's your heart?"

She sighed. "A little bit broken," she said.

Her brother pulled her close and squeezed her tight. "I'm gonna miss you, lil sis."

"I'm gonna miss you too, big bro."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_Heyo! Epilogue should be up on Wednesday or Friday, but until then, I present to you the last chapter of Free Rein._

* * *

**-London, England-**

* * *

Tris graduated KCL on May 2nd, 2019. The only thing on her mind at the time was that she only had about two and a half months until she saw Tobias again.

Even when she dated Kian, she couldn't wait to see Tobias. She and Kian had dated her freshman and sophomore years, but she felt like it wasn't clicking like it was with Tobias.

However, Tris had just opened her photography shop on May 23rd and that was where she was just then. She was about to close shop up; she just needed to finish editing a couple's wedding pictures. She was doing extremely well business-wise. And, if she had to be honest, she couldn't be happier. She'd made some friends too. Zeke, Will, Shauna, Marlene, and, ironically enough, she ran into Uriah and they become real friends. And, of course, Christina and her were still close because Chris had made it into KCL too.

So Tris saved the pictures she was editing when she heard the bell ring signaling someone had entered shop. Since she was in the back in her office, she yelled, "I'll be with you in one second!"

And, strangely enough, after four years of living in London, she developed a true english accent. She didn't realize it until she talked to Tori, a former bodyguard, and she told her she had an accent.

Tris went to the front of her shop where customers usually waited. There was only one man with a very large grin on his face, making her stop in her tracks.

"You named it 'Winklepickers'?" he asked in that absolutely endearing accent of his, even though Tris was used to it after years of England.

She grinned, squealed, and ran into him, hugging him. He wasn't expecting it, but he wasn't complaining.

"I can't believe you're here!" she exclaimed.

Tobias pulled back, still grinning. "I'll admit, I lost all hope when I heard your voice. Your accent… it totally threw me off. And I can't believe you named this place Winklepickers," he said with a chuckle.

"Of course I named it Winklepickers," she said, crossing her arms with a silly grin.

"You still say it cute," he said shyly, looking down.

Tris observed him for a few seconds. He was wearing a leather jacket over a plain dark gray shirt with jeans, plus a ball cap.

"And somehow you managed to get even taller," she said with a chuckled.

"And somehow you managed to get even shorter," he retorted with a smirk.

She just smiled even more.

"So—," they both said at the same time.

"You first," Tobias said.

"_So_, I was, uh, just about to close up shop. Do you, maybe, um, want to grab a bite to eat?" she asked nervously.

He grinned. "This is, assuming I don't have a girlfriend."

"Oh. Oh god, I'm sorry. I—"

"But your assumption was correct. I am very, very single and I'm really, really hoping you are too."

She smiled. "Yes. I am, actually."

He took a step closer to her. "Um, I know we can't start exactly where we left off, but I'd really like if I could—"

Tris neared him, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him, cutting him off. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. She soon pulled back though.

"—kiss you," he finished with a chuckle.

She grinned and stepped away. "That's the only one for a while. We get to catch up a little tonight, talk about what happened four years ago, and then… we'll see what happens from there," she said with a smirk. "I just really couldn't resist when you were standing that close."

"I'll have to remember to stand that close more often," he said, a silly smirk planted on his face.

There was a pause, then she asked, "Shall we be going?"

They walked toward the door, Tobias holding it open for her.

"Where to?" she asked.

"The Bloody Bucket," he said. "It's a pub, but that's okay, right?"

"I love that place!" she said excitedly. "How've I not seen you there? I go there at least three times a week. Once with my friends, twice after work cause it's right around the corner."

"How've we not run into each other?" he asked, chuckling.

"I don't know, but I wish it was sooner," she said, smiling up at him.

When they arrived they got a table for two.

"Tris, my girl!" a waiter shouted.

"Uriah!" she yelled back. "Come serve us, peasant!" she said, laughing.

He grinned, then his eyes got wide, surprised that Tobias was the one Tris was sitting with. "Looks like we're getting the gang back together, eh?" he chuckled.

Tobias smiled up at him since he was sitting down. "Always nice to see the man who stole my wallet," he laughed.

"Hey, man, I ain't about that life anymore."

"I'm jokin', I'm jokin'," Tobias assured him.

Tris smiled at him. "The usual. Stout. Curly fries for an appetizer. Then fish and chips."

"I'll have a stout and fish and chips," Tobias said.

"Typical Brits," Uriah said. "I'll have those right out."

Tris and Tobias just smiled at each other for a minute.

"So. What're you doing with your life?" Tris asked Tobias.

"I own a photography business, believe it or not."

"Please tell me you didn't name it 'Aluminum,'" Tris said, chuckling.

He smirked. "Even better. It's called 'Free Rein.'"

Her eyes widened and she grinned. "Either that's one big coincidence or—"

"I named it after you. Your code name as the First Daughter: Free Rein."

She didn't say anything, just smiled. That's one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done.

"Too creepy?" he asked nervously.

She shook her head no quickly. "No, no, of course not. That's actually one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done…"

"I'm sensing a 'but' coming on," he said.

"No buts."

Tris felt a buzz in her pocket and reached for her phone. It was a text from Uriah.

_"I ship you guys so hard," _it read.

"Dammit, Uriah. Where are you?"

"What'd he say?"

She chuckled. "Nothing."

"We shouldn't start this relationship off with lies," Tobias teased.

"Who says there's going to be a relationship?"

"Me," Tobias said with a shrug.

"Oh, really?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Mhm."

When Uriah brought their beers and curly fries out to them, they thanked him. Uriah walked away, winking at Tris.

"So," she began, "how'd you find out about Winklepickers?"

"A little birdy told me," he said, munching on a fry.

"My arse. You—"

"Oh, my god, you've even begun saying arse instead of ass."

"Stop trying to change the subject, Tobias."

"And you still say my name like an angel."

"Four."

"Aw," he said. "It's not the same."

"Will you answer the question?"

"My mom is getting married and she was looking for photographers since her scheduled one cancelled. I told her stories about you and our trip—including how I said winklepickers and how you thought it was absolutely charming—and she happened to notice that there was a photography studio by the name of Winklepickers."

"Your mom is so kind. At least she was when I stayed there back then. But why doesn't she hire you?"

"She wants me to be a part of the wedding and not focus just on taking photos. And she's right. I'd be totally distracted."

"Well I'd be happy to do it. Free of charge."

"Wait, are you sure? It's this Saturday."

"Of course. I have nothing going on. And your mother is so kind. Plus I'm sure she has enough expenses. I'm glad to help out in any way I can."

Tobias smiled. "You're too sweet."

She smiled at him. "I know."

* * *

Even though Tris _did _have plans that Saturday, she cancelled them. It was only with Chris to go shopping, so it wasn't that big of a deal.

She showed up about a half hour early before anyone was there. Obviously the people helping set up were there too.

She was wearing a black dress with teal and white flowers. It was a short-sleeved A-line and dipped down in the back. It came a few inches above her knees. Turns out those were the colors of the wedding, so it worked out well. She simply curled her hair and applied little makeup that morning and was making her way to where the wedding would take place. Then she had that big camera around her neck, practically ruining the entire outfit, in her opinion.

"You look nice," someone said.

Tris turned around to see Tobias in nice tuxedo and his hands tucked into his pants' pockets.

"I could say the same to you, Mr. Tux," she said with a smirk.

"Still not used to the accent," he said, taking a step closer.

"Well you better, 'cause there's no way I'm ever leaving London. This place is fantastic."

"Yep."

She smiled. She noticed he was hardly paying attention because he was pretty busy checking her out.

"I also really love killing people. Especially with my car because it's such a clean. And my pet dog is my sidekick."

"Yeah," he replied.

She rolled her eyes and smacked his shoulder.

"What?" he said, his head snapping in her direction.

"I know what you're doing."

He cleared his throat, his face getting bright red, and looked away. "Um… So… Okay, I'm getting this over with. Do you want to go on another date?" he said quickly.

She smirked. "Who says the Bloody Bucket was a date?"

He smiled at her. "Me. I do."

"Okay then. Yes, I will go on another date with you, Tobias," she told him mock-formally.

He smiled, winked at her, and then walked away, grinning.

* * *

Towards the end of the wedding, Tris took a group picture of the bridesmaids and the bride, and the groomsmen and groom.

After the pictures were all complete, the DJ announced that the last song of the night was about to be played.

Tris was leaning against a pole that held the tent/dance floor fiddling with her camera and pictures. She looked up to see Tobias holding out his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

She smiled. "You may." She grabbed his outstretched hand and they walked onto the dance floor.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You should know that I haven't been able to keep my eyes of you all day," he told her looking her dead in the eye.

She blushed and looked to the left. "I don't think…," she began. She turned back to him and their faces were just an inch apart. "I don't really think I look that great," she said softly.

"You look beautiful," he repeated in a whisper. "Don't you ever say anything otherwise."

"I honestly don't think I—"

And he cut her off with a kiss. She, of course, kissed back, but she was surprised when he did it.

When they pulled back, she said with a chuckle, "Well while we're at it, I think you're pretty handsome too."


	17. Chapter 17

**Epilogue**

_There'll be an A/N up tomorrow just to thank everyone and tell you my upcoming plans :)_

* * *

**-London, England-**

**-3 Years Later (2022)-**

* * *

"So," Tobias began, "do you remember how we agreed to meet on July 14th, eight P.M., 2019?"

Tris grinned. "Of course."

They were sitting in their studio. That's right; _their_. They'd merged businesses about two months ago and named it "Why Not?". It ended up being extremely successful between their skills and sharing ideas. And it wasn't like they were constantly around each other. One of them was out shooting and one was at the shop editing. There was the occasional day where they were both editing at the shop, but they weren't exactly complaining.

"Well," Tobias said, unable to keep the grin off his face. "It's better if I just were to show you." He took something out of his back pocket and slid them across the small table to her.

They were train tickets to Paris. And they were dated July 3rd. She got excited for a second, but it soon faded. "My mom wanted us to come home the weekend of July 4th, which is July 8th."

"I booked the hotel until Friday, July 7th. That's okay, right? We could take the flight from Paris."

She smiled. "That sounds perfect."

"Good. Because you know what July 5th is?"

"What?"

"You really don't remember?"

"Should I?" she asked nervously.

"It's out anniversary of the day we met," he said with a shrug. "But it's okay that you didn't remember."

"Oh my god. No it's not. Babe, I'm so sorry. I should've remember. Holy—"

"Hey, it's okay. I'm serious. You'll start remembering it now."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing."

She eyed him suspiciously. "Mhm."

* * *

They were on the train to Paris when Tris's mom called. They were pretty cool then after sorting everything out, but Tris knew things would never be the same.

"Hello?" Tris answered.

"Hi, honey. Are you still coming home this weekend?"

"Yeah. But Tobias and I are actually on our way to Paris right now."

"Oh really? How come?"

"Our anniversary is the fifth."

"Oh okay. Well, I'll see you Saturday, alright?"

"Yeah. Love you."

"Love you too."

Tris then hung up. It took a while for her and her mom to put the pieces back together in their relationship, but it eventually happened, especially when her second term ended. Tris had only spoken to her mother since she left for KCL; she hadn't seen her since. Tobias had never met her either. Tris was nervous for them to meet, but she knew they liked him already. She told them stories about how sweet he was and what he did for her and how they were really in love.

"I really just love you," Tris said to him randomly.

Tobias was reading a book—"To Kill A Mockingbird" (for the third time)—and he had his big nerd glasses on that made him look literally so handsome.

He laughed. "I love you too. But is there a reason you just said that randomly?"

"Because you look so handsome and nerdy in your reading glasses," she told him with a smile.

Since she was sitting on the bench across from him criss-cross applesauce—which was what she still called it—he got up and kissed her.

"I could say the same to you."

Tris wasn't wearing her contacts that day so she had on her big, cute, nerdy glasses on that day too. Her hair was in a messy bun. She wore an oversized cream sweater with plain skinny blue jeans.

"Are you nervous?" she asked him.

Tris sat on Tobias's lap, hanging her legs off to one side and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"For meeting your parents?"

"Yeah."

"A little, to be honest."

She ran her hands through his hair and leaned up to kiss him. "You'll be fine. I know they already like you."

He smiled. "Hopefully they will, 'cause they're going to have to deal with me for the rest of our lives."

Tris's heart fluttered. "What makes you think that?" she teased, smirking.

"The fact that I know you can't resist me and my glasses," he chuckled. He neared her and gave her an eskimo kiss.

"That's very true." She slightly tilted her head and kissed him. "You're irresistible."

* * *

It was July 5th. They spent one day in Paris so far, and the fifth was their second day.

They went out for a nice lunch at a café and were walking around with interlocked hands.

"I'm really glad we did this," Tris said, smiling up at him.

Tobias breathed out and faked a smile. "Me too."

"Hey," Tris said, stopping him when they were on the famous bridge of love locks. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said, not looking her in the eye.

"Tobias. We've been together for three years. I know when you're lying. Now tell me what's wrong."

Tobias reached into his pocket and pulled out a lock.

She smiled. "Were you really nervous about that?"

He shook his head. "No." He handed her the opened lock that read "TE + TE" encased in a heart.

"'TE + TE'?" she asked with a smile.

Tobias breathed out and got down on one knee and pulled a velvety box from his pocket.

He laughed. "I had this whole big speech planned out in my head since I was kid, but all I can think about is you right now. My mind is totally blank expect for you and I can't even think about what to say," he chuckled.

Tris had tears in her eyes, but she chuckled too.

"Will you marry me, Tris Prior, so we can actually be TE + TE?"

She nodded, speechless. "Yeah," she whispered. "I will definitely marry you."

He slid the ring onto her finger and stood up. He kissed her deeply and then pulled back.

"Despite my horrible proposal speech, I really, really do love you, and I want to spend my entire life with you."

She laughed. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you too."

They spotted a good place to put their lock. They locked it, sealing their love.

Tobias stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed the key; she kissed the key.

And then Tris threw it into the river.


End file.
